L'anima Pura
by Ietsuna
Summary: Tsuna bermimpi mendapatkan sebuah gigitan dari seorang Vampir. Kemudian dia muncul di kehidupan nyatanya... Mustahil! Bersamaan itu pula Tsuna menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekelasnya, Kozato Enma. Di balik semua itu, Tsuna mendapatkan tugas dari Giotto. Mau tak mau Tsuna harus membantunya karena terlanjur terikat kontrak. Semua demi kebaikan dirinya...? [G2700]
1. Pertemuan Pertama

_Tsuna bermimpi mendapatkan sebuah gigitan dari seorang Vampir. Kemudian dia muncul di kehidupan nyatanya... Mustahil! Bersamaan itu pula Tsuna menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekelasnya, Kozato Enma. Di balik semua itu, Tsuna mendapatkan tugas dari Giotto. Mau tak mau Tsuna harus membantunya karena terlanjur terikat kontrak. Semua demi kebaikan dirinya...? Dan Giotto mengatakan bahwa ia adalah jodoh pasti-nya di Dunia Kekal..._

•⭐⭐⭐•

 **L'anima Pura**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G2700**

 **Cast: Giotto (Sawada Ieyasu); Sawada Tsunayoshi; Kozato Enma; Reborn; Kozato Simon; Kozato Makoto; Kozato Mami**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

① **Pertemuan Pertama**

* * *

Embusan angin malam bertiup kencang dalam balutan dinginnya cahaya sang bulan. Helaian surai emas yang tertutup gelapnya malam bergerak mengikuti tiupan angin malam. Dua bola mata yang senada dengan surai itu memancarkan sorotan dinginnya. Sepasang mata itu fokus pada sebuah objek.

Sebuah rumah minimalis tampak memantul pada bayangan bola matanya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Aku menemukanmu." Sosok misterius itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Waktu yang dinantinya selama ini telah tiba. Sebuah jalan takdir yang tak terduga telah terbuka. Sebuah dosa telah membangunkan takdir kejam yang seharusnya tetap tertidur. Kenyataan yang seharusnya tetap berada dalam genggaman, harus dilepaskan dan membiarkannya mengalir dalam aliran sang waktu yang tak menentu.

Takdir akan berubah. Pilihan menjadi satu tuntutan yang mengekang. Kekekalan adalah suatu yang pasti. Fana adalah sesuatu yang bersifat sementara. Kekal tak bisa diubah. Fana akan selalu berubah-ubah.

Takdirmu ada dalam satu genggaman.

Mata cokelat itu terbuka memancarkan sebuah kehangatan. "Ini..." Yang tergambar dalam pandangannya hanyalah sebuah tempat kosong yang berdinding putih di sekelilingnya. Matanya melirik fokus pada dua telapak tangannya yang terbuka. "Di mana?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi bahkan tak merasakan kedua kakinya berpijak. "... Mimpi?" Tsuna mengedarkan pandangannya. Semua tampak putih. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun berwarna putih.

Perlahan tatapan matanya mulai kosong. Kedua tangannya turun tak berdaya. Kedua matanya masih terbuka. "Siapa?" Tsuna merasa tubuhnya ringan. Ia seperti melayang di udara.

Dalam keheningan ruang kosong itu, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang. Tsuna tak mengenalinya. Sosok itu samar dalam penglihatannya.

Jelas terdengar sosok itu memanggilnya. Tubuh Tsuna tergerak mengikuti suara dari sosok yang memanggilnya itu. Kakinya melangkah mantap namun perlahan.

"Kemarilah... Aku sudah menunggumu..."

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Dalam heningnya malam yang gelap, seseorang tengah menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. "Dingin." Surai merah yang tampak semrawut dengan wajah yang dipenuhi plester luka dan mata khas seperti kompas itu adalah Kozato Enma.

Di tengah malam seperti ini, Enma baru akan kembali ke rumahnya setelah berkunjung dari sebuah minimarket. Tak ada makanan yang tersisa di rumahnya. Karena itulah ia mencari makan malam-malam seperti ini.

Kakinya terus melangkah menelusuri jalanan yang kosong. Suasana hampir sepi. Hanya ada satu-dua kendaraan yang melintas. Tepat di seberang sana, Enma melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya.

"Eh?" Enma mengucek matanya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. "Tsuna-kun...?" Enma tak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Ia bermaksud untuk mendekatinya tanpa menyadari posisinya saat ini.

"APA KAU CARI MATI!?"

Enma jatuh terduduk karena tak menyadari ada sebuah motor yang melintas tepat di depannya. Belum Enma akan meminta maaf, sang pengendara motor itu sudah pergi. Enma menghela napas lega. "Hampir saja."

Seraya berdiri menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang kotor, Enma kembali fokus ke seberang jalan. "Eh!?" Enma kembali mengerjapkan matanya celingukan. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. "Apa aku salah lihat?"

Enma menggeleng keras. "Mana mungkin itu Tsuna-kun." Ia tahu. Tsuna selalu ada di alam mimpinya di jam seperti ini. Enma menaikkan kerah jaketnya menutupi leher dan bergegas pulang.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Tiba di sebuah taman yang sepi, Tsuna berjalan menuju jam besar yang menjadi simbol taman di kota Namimori itu. Di mana semua orang akan menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat pertemuan.

Sosok itu kembali dan tepat berdiri di bawah jam besar penanda waktu. Sesuatu yang di nantinya telah tiba di hadapannya.

Kakinya melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak, mendekati sosok itu. Hingga sosok itu tak samar lagi dipenglihatannya. Tsuna terus menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Surai dan mata emas itu balik menatapnya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Sosok itu kembali memanggilnya. Tsuna berhenti tepat di depan sosok itu. Perlahan matanya menutup. Membiarkan tubuhnya terengkuh oleh sosok itu. Dalam sekejap Tsuna merasa sesak yang luar biasa. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tak satu pun indera di tubuhnya yang bekerja.

Yang tadinya semua terlihat putih, kini mulai menghitam. Rasa takut menghinggapi Tsuna. Seperti kematian akan segera menjemputnya saat ini juga.

Sedang sosok itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Tepat jam 12 malam, jam di taman berdetak nyaring diikuti bunyi lonceng dari gereja di dekatnya. Sosok itu membawa Tsuna pergi dalam selubung kegelapan yang terpancar dari jam besar yang ada di taman itu.

Bagai lubang hitam yang mengisap segalanya, keduanya menghilang tanpa jejak. Hanya ada suara dari embusan angin yang menusuk kulit.

Dalam sekejap keduanya telah berada di sebuah tempat. Di mana tempat itu hanyalah sebuah ruang hampa yang kosong.

"Tsunayoshi."

Suara itu lagi. Tsuna membuka kedua matanya. Sosok itu tertangkap penglihatannya dengan sangat jelas. Ada tepat di depan matanya. Kembali, mata Tsuna tak berkedip. Tsuna pun tak bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia hanya bisa membisu.

Jari lentik dengan kuku putih panjang itu menelusuri lekuk wajah Tsuna. Tiba di leher, kuku itu menggoresnya hingga darah segar keluar mengalir tipis. Dengan cepat lidah basah dinginnya menjilati darah yang mengalir itu.

Tsuna sadar dengan rasa takutnya. Ini seperti... Dalam pikirannya, Tsuna berusaha untuk memberontak. Namun tak ada pergerakan apa pun dari tubuhnya.

Sosok itu masih saja menjilati lehernya. Hingga berselang beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu yang tajam menancap di leher Tsuna.

Rasa sakit bercampur ketakutan menguar. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ajal sudah mendekatinya? Ataukah ini hanya bunga tidurnya? Ini terlalu mengerikan bagi Tsuna. Tak pernah Tsuna bermimpi sedikit pun untuk digigit oleh seorang Vampir seperti ini.

Tsuna tak kuasa untuk melakukan perlawanan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Jika ini akhir dari segalanya... Akan diterimanya.

"Kau milikku."

Darah segar yang tertinggal di sudut bibir sosok itu adalah darah miliknya. Tsuna terpaku diam. Dia tak membunuhnya? Kenapa? Lalu apa maksud...

 _ **Kau milikku, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

Suara itu bergema di dalam kepalanya.

 _ **Apa?**_

Sosok itu malah tersenyum pada Tsuna. Dan Tsuna tak mengerti.

 _ **Kenapa... Aku...?**_

 _ **Siapa kau?**_

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Tsuna padanya.

 _ **Giotto.**_

Itu... Namanya?

 _ **Giotto?**_

Sosok itu, Giotto, membelai lembut wajah Tsuna. Seperti ada kekaguman pada tatapan matanya.

Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. Ini hanya mimpi, Tsuna terus menyuarakannya dalam pikiran. Matanya kembali terbuka. Lagi-lagi ruangan berdinding putih yang kosong. Sendirian. Tak ada siapa pun di sana.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Dering dari jam beker berbunyi dengan kerasnya di pagi hari. Memenuhi ruangan yang tampak kacau-balau seperti kapal pecah. Membuat sang pemilik terperanjat dari tidurnya hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan.

"HIII!"

Tsuna bangkit dari lantai tempatnya jatuh dan segera mematikan jam bekernya. Helaan napas terdengar. Tsuna duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Menaruh kembali jam beker itu di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Yang tadi itu... mimpi?" gumam Tsuna seraya memegangi lehernya. Dengan setengah melamum, Tsuna pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama, jeritan khas Tsuna terdengar kembali.

"HIII!"

"Aku terlambat!"

"Ittekimasu!" Tsuna berlari ke sekolahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak ada sapaan dari penghuni rumah ataupun keramaian di dalamnya. Tsuna adalah anak yatim-piatu sejak ia duduk di bangku SMP. Semua biaya kehidupannya ditanggung oleh keluarga dari sang Paman, Reborn. Ia tinggal sendirian, sedang Reborn sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Namun tak jarang Reborm berkunjung hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa apakah keponakannya itu masih hidup atau tidak. Dan untuk kedua orangtuanya, mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Sedikit lagi." Tsuna tengah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Gedung sekolah sudah ada tepat di depan matanya. Wajahnya berseri ketika kakinya sudah menginjak area sekolah. "Sampai!" soraknya senang.

Tak sadar jika di belakangnya ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikannya. "Tsuna-kun." Suara kecil itu nyaris tak terdengar. Tsuna menoleh dan menemukan teman sekelasnya, Kozato Enma. Tsuna tersenyum pada temannya itu. "Ohayou, Enma-kun."

Sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Kozato Enma. "Ohayou, Tsuna-kun." Sebenarnya Enma ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Tsuna. Namun diurungkannya kala mengingat bentakan dari seseorang tadi malam. Yah, pengendara motor dengan kumis tebal dan hidung bengkok. Wajahnya pun tak bersahabat.

"Anoo, Enma-kun?" Tsuna memanggilnya karena Enma sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Eh!?" Enma tersadar dan tersipu malu. "Anoo, Tsuna-kun." Enma menggenggam tangan Tsuna dan menariknya berlari ke taman belakang sekolah. Enma ingat dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"E, eh!?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya bersemu panas. Tangannya digenggam oleh Enma. Teman sekelasnya. Sahabatnya... Seseorang yang...

"Tsuna-kun." Kembali Enma memanggilnya. Keduanya telah berada di taman belakang sekolah yang masih sepi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Tsuna. Tatapan sayu namun serius itu terlihat.

"E, eh!? Ya...?" Suasana ini... Tsuna tak mau berpikir jauh jika mengingat tentang hubungan keduanya.

"A, aku... Aku..." Susah sekali jika sudah berada di hadapan Tsuna. Enma menatap wajah manis dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna balik menatap Enma dengan tatapan polos namun hangat itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apakah ini...

"Aku menyukaimu, Tsuna-kun. Jadilah kekasihku!" kata Enma dengan lantangnya.

Tsuna tak memercayai apa yang sudah di dengarnya. Enma menyukainya? "Enma-kun bilang 'menyukaiku'...?" tanyanya ragu. "... Sungguh?" Tsuna sangat berharap.

Anggukan kecil dari Enma membenarkannya. Sama halnya dengan Tsuna, Enma pun berdebar menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Tsuna.

"Enma-kun..." Rasa yang selama ini dirasakannya ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Aku juga!" Tsuna menghambur Enma dengan pelukannya. "Aku suka Enma-kun."

Enma tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Yang jelas, perasaannya saat ini telah berbalas. "Tsuna-kun." Akhirnya tubuh itu ada dalam pelukannya sekarang. Hari yang sangat menggembirakan.

Sejenak keduanya melupakan kejadian yang menurut mereka hanya mimpi belaka. Tsuna tentang sang Vampir, sedang Enma tentang Tsuna yang berjalan di tengah malam.

Dalam suasana yang menggembirakan itu, seseorang menatap tanpa minat. Seulas senyum licik terukir dalam bibirnya.

Suasana hangat itu tak berlangsung lama. Tsuna merasakan hawa aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Pelukan itu dilepasnya.

Enma pun merasa aneh dengan Tsuna. "Ada apa?" tanya Enma cemas.

Tsuna menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa," senyum. "Ayo ke kelas." Tsuna menarik Enma menuju kelas. Sekarang keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Baiklah." Tak ingin juga Enma membuat masalah dengan terlambat masuk kelas.

Enma yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tsuna darinya. Meski hanya sebentar, Enma merasakan ketakutan Tsuna akan sesuatu.

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Hi~ Kita ketemu lagi,wk

Kali ini aku nyoba buat cerita yang agak-agak fantasy gtu,hhe

Per chap-nya gak panjang-panjang amat. Masih coba-coba :3v

Ceritanya tentang sebuah dunia yang keberadaannya berdampingan dengan dunia ini (Bumi). Bukan dunia setelah kematian tentunya. Dunia itu tempat yang hampir sama dengan bumi. Namun isi dari dunia itu "Tetap". Dan segala hal yang ada di sana pun sudah ditetapkan oleh sebuah "Hukum" yang mutlak. Yah, bisa dikatakan ini adalah dunia pendamping dari bumi. Bumi berakhir, dunia itu juga berakhir. Nah sekian dulu penjelasannya... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya xD

39!

Review please~

Ciao!


	2. Permulaan

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

② **Permulaan**

* * *

Semua berawal dari sebuah kecupan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, Enma. Saat ini Tsuna hanya terus tersenyum dengan pikiran tentang Enma tentunya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Enma mengantar Tsuna pulang. Tiba di depan rumah yang sepi, tiba-tiba Enma mengecupnya dan berlari pulang dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Enma-kun..." Tsuna masih bisa merasakan bibir Enma dengan jelas. Rona merah pekat yang menghiasi kedua pipinya masih bertengger manis. Senyuman manis yang tak jelas asalnya pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Uh!" Tsuna menepuk kedua pipinya keras. "Sadarlah Tsuna. Sekarang waktunya kau memasak." Tsuna beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur yang ada di lantai satu. Rumah berlantai dua ini hanya dihuni oleh satu orang yang masih bersekolah.

Sejak orang tuanya tiada, Tsuna menjadi pribadi yang mandiri walaupun masih tetap payah. "Hari ini buat apa ya...?" Tsuna sedang melihat-lihat isi kulkas. Kemampuan memasaknya sudah tak diragukan lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan buat Shabu-shabu." Bahan yang dibutuhkan sudah tersedia. Tsuna hanya tinggal mengolahnya. Tsuna segera membuat kaldu dan menunggunya hingga mendidih. Sementara itu, Tsuna memotong-motong sayuran dan kebanyakan jamur. Kaldu mendidih, Tsuna memasukkan potongan sayur tadi. Menunggu masakannya matang, Tsuna teringat kembali dengan mimpinya. Tsuna memegangi lehernya dan merinding hebat.

"Itu hanya mimpi," gumam Tsuna menyemangati. Kompor dimatikan. Hasil masakan sudah siap santap. Tsuna duduk manis. Bibirnya melengkung mengukir senyuman kecil. "Itadakimasu."

Baru Tsuna memegang sumpitnya, sesuatu menyentuh tengkuknya. Apa itu? Tsuna tak berani menoleh sedikit pun. Sumpit itu ditaruhnya kembali. Tsuna berdiri dan segera berlari ke kamarnya. "HIII!" Jeritan Tsuna bergema memenuhi ruangan.

Tiba di kamar, Tsuna mengunci pintu dan melompat ke atas ranjangnya. Menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala. "Apa itu... Hantu...?" Tsuna takut dengan hal semacam itu.

"Penakut."

Suara itu... Tsuna mengenalinya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan sosok yang ada di dalam mimpinya semalam. Dan dia... Melayang!

"HIIIIIIIIII!"

Sosok itu, Giotto menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan. "Suaramu bisa membuatku tuli," protes Giotto.

"Ja, jangan bunuh aku..." pinta Tsuna sangat memohon. Dan ia hampir menangis karenanya.

Giotto menghela napas. Perlahan tubuhnya turun dan kakinya berpijak di lantai. "Siapa yang akan membunuhmu, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Giotto menahan tawa. "Apa aku sangat menakutkan?"

Dia ingin menertawakannya? Tsuna cemberut mendengarnya. "Lalu apa maumu? Kau ingin mengisap darahku lagi?"

Giotto tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia melangkah dan duduk di samping Tsuna yang semakin ketakutan. "Tidak," sahut Giotto pendek.

"Be... Benar?" tanya Tsuna ragu. Ia tak sepenuhnya percaya pada Vampir itu. Tunggu, kenapa penampilannya sekarang berbeda? Ke mana jubah hitam itu?

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya jika Vampir itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan tambahan berupa rantai emas dan simbol aneh sebagai hiasannya. Sedang sekarang dia hanya berpakaian layaknya eksekutif muda. Setelan mahal dengan kemeja dari sutra dan sepatu buatan tangan. Apakah hidup Vampir sangat glamor?

Tsuna bergeser dari duduknya menjauhi sang Vampir. "Kenapa diam? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Tsuna penuh curiga. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang disipitkan.

"Apa?" Giotto malah balik bertanya. "Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang harus kuluruskan di sini." Giotto mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Tsuna. Ia menyilangkan tangannya seolah akan memberi ceramah.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. Apanya yang harus diluruskan? Sudah jelas jika Giotto itu berbahaya dan tak bisa dipercaya. "Aku tak memercayaimu."

Giotto tersenyum tipis dan menepuk keras kepala Tsuna. "Aku bukan seorang Vampir."

Tsuna mengaduh karna tepukan dari Giotto. "Apa!?" Tsuna tak percaya. "Bukan Vampir? Lalu kenapa kau mengisap darahku?"

"Aku hanya mengambilnya sedikit sebagai tahap awal," kata Giotto mengangkat bahunya dengan santai.

"Tahap?" Baru pertama kalinya Tsuna dipaksa untuk berpikir jauh. "Aku tak mengerti..."

"Ya, tahap. Itu semacam upacara untuk mengikat perjanjian." Giotto menatap Tsuna serius. "Kau sudah terikat kontrak denganku," tegasnya.

Wajah Tsuna berubah horor seketika. Mulutnya menganga saking terkejutnya. "Halooo? Kau waras, kan?" Tsuna sangat tak percaya. Giotto hanya dianggapnya main-main saja.

"Apa aku terlihat main-main?" Giotto menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Hiii!" Tsuna tak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia serius! Tsuna mengangguk keras. Ia hanya bisa percaya untuk saat ini.

"Bagus." Giotto tersenyum puas. "Sekarang..." Giotto melepas jasnya. Membuka beberapa kancing kemeja dan menggulung tangan kemejanya sampai sikut.

Mau apa dia!? Tsuna tampak panik dan mengeratkan selimutnya.

Tak memedulikan Tsuna yang panik, Giotto kembali menyilangkan tangannya dengan jas yang berada dipangkuannya. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan potongan puisi itu?"

"Potongan puisi? Apa itu?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Puisi itu adalah kunci utama dalam kontrak yang kubuat. Tugasmu adalah mengumpulkan seluruh potongan puisi itu hingga membentuk bait puisi yang sempurna."

"Apa?"

"Kumpulkan saja." Giotto menyentil hidung Tsuna gemas. "Jika semua terkumpul, kau akan mengetahui segalanya tanpa kuberitahu sekalipun."

Tsuna cemberut memegangi hidungnya. "Iya, iya." Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sebuah rahasia besar yang menantinya.

"Sebenarnya kita makhluk yang sejenis. Hanya saja kau dari Dunia Fana."

Setelah mengatakannya, Giotto menghilang dari hadapan Tsuna seperti tertiup angin. Tsuna yang menyaksikan merasa sangat frustasi. "Aku butuh kau, Paman!"

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Tsuna masih membuka matanya padahal sudah tengah malam. Pembicaraannya dengan Giotto tadi malah menjadi beban pikiran. "Aku tak tahu apa pun. Aku tak mengerti... Kenapa aku mau melakukannya!?"

Sejak makan malam berakhir, Tsuna masih memikirkan tentang puisi yang dimaksud. Dari mana ia mendapatkannya? Tsuna dibuat bingung karenanya. Kenapa harus dicari sendiri jika Giotto tahu?

Pikiran Tsuna mengerang hebat di dalam sana. "Aku butuh obat tidur!" Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk tertidur.

 **Merah untuk Darah.**

Tsuna terbangun karna mendengar sesuatu. "Merah...? Untuk... Darah...?" Suara yang didengarnya bukan dari Giotto. Tsuna yakin itu. "Hiii!" Tsuna merinding seketika dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sejak Giotto muncul, hal aneh mulai bermunculan.

Aku merasa gila! Tsuna terus merutuk dalam hati. Kedua kalinya Tsuna mencoba tertidur dan itu berhasil ternyata. Ia pergi ke alam mimpinya seperti biasa.

Lagi-lagi... "Ini mimpi?" Tsuna berada di ruangan berdinding putih kosong yang sama. Kakinya melangkah perlahan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu menetes dari atas sana. "Apa ini?" Tsuna mengangkat satu tangannya sedada. Membuka telapak tangannya menunggu tetesan berikutnya. Kepalanya menengadah. Matanya melebar hebat. Di atas sana di dominasi warna merah pekat seperti darah.

Hampir menyerupai kolam darah. Namun posisinya terbalik dan tak tumpah anehnya. Tsuna menarik tangannya namun tetap menengadah. Biarpun warna itu menyeramkan, tapi sepertinya mengandung banyak makna.

 **Merah untuk Darah.**

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tsuna menunduk dan menutupi kedua telinganya erat. "Apa maksudmu!?" Tsuna benar-benar ingin keluar dari mimpinya.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna tersadar. Ini suara Giotto. Tsuna mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Tanpa tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia berlari menuju pintu itu.

"Giotto?"

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu bermaksud untuk membukanya. "A, apa yang terjadi...?" Tsuna mundur seketika. Pegangan pintu itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi cermin berwarna merah.

Tsuna tak menemukan suaranya lagi. Hal ini sama seperti saat Giotto muncul dan menggigitnya. Apa akan terjadi lagi?

Tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, bayangan pada cermin itu muncul. Sosok yang muncul adalah sosoknya sendiri. Bukankah itu wajar? Sebenarnya tidak. Karna cermin merah adalah cerminan dari sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"Itu... Aku...?" Suaranya kembali. Tsuna memerhatikan sosok dirinya di dalam cermin. Sama. Tapi tatapan matanya kosong dan berwarna merah.

"Kenapa?"

Tsuna menempelkan telapak tangannya pada cermin itu. Namun tidak dengan bayangannya. "Kenapa...?"

Dengan keinginan kuat, Tsuna memaksa masuk. Tubuhnya menembus cermin merah itu. Hanya beberapa detik saat Tsuna bertatapan dengan bayangan itu. Kemudian yang terjadi adalah bayangan itu menghampirinya dan seolah merasuki tubuhnya.

"Merah untuk Darah." Tsuna mengatakannya tanpa keinginannya sendiri. Mulutnya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan mengucapkannya.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

"Eeeh!?"

Ini bohong kan? Tsuna terbangun di pagi hari sebelum jam bekernya berdering. "Aku tak percaya ini!" Tsuna segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap. Ini seperti rekor dalam hidupnya. Rekor bangun tak kesiangan.

"Mimpi semalam aneh sekali." Tsuna berceloteh di dapur seraya membuat sarapannya sendiri. Ia tampil dengan seragam lengkapnya. "Itu aku ya?" Tsuna masih tak percaya dengan mimpinya.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan baris pertama?"

Suara itu membuat Tsuna menoleh dengan air mukanya yang horor. "Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba!?"

Giotto hanya mengangguk-angguk. Posisi tubuhnya sedang bersila di udara. Ya, dia melayang!

"Sedikitlah normal!" Tsuna menggigit roti bakarnya sangat ganas. "Bisa-bisa aku gila karena ini semua!"

"Ini normal," bantah Giotto. "Karna kau hanya makhluk dari dunia Fana, makanya menganggap semua ini aneh."

"Terserah." Tsuna menelan roti yang selesai dikunyahnya dan meneguk segelas susunya sampai habis. "Kenyangnya..."

Baik, kali ini Giotto agak berpakaian rapi. Tapi hanya mengenakan vest saja. Tsuna memerhatikan Giotto dengan ekor matanya.

"Merah untuk Darah," kata Tsuna sedikit malas. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas jika Giotto menyeringai.

"Baris pertama." Giotto turun dan berdiri di lantai dengan elegannya. Membuat Tsuna memberinya tatapan aneh.

"Aku tak menyangka jika akan secepat ini. Kau memang orang pilihan, Tsunayoshi." Giotto menepuk keras kepala Tsuna. Ada rasa puas dan bangga di sana.

"Iya, iya." Tepukan Giotto sakit sekali. Apa dia tak sadar jika dia sudah dewasa? "Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan potongan puisi itu dari mimpiku?"

Giotto mengangguk. "Tapi hanya sebagian."

Benar juga. Tsuna mendapatkannya saat berusaha untuk tertidur. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya sampai selesai." Ia tak mau berlama-lama dengan makhluk tak jelas macam Giotto.

Giotto tersenyum. "Sepertinya kekasihmu sudah datang."

"Eh!?"

"Sampai jumpa, Tsunayoshi."

Giotto menghilang lagi. Tapi yang terakhir itu... Dia mengecup pipiku...? Wajah Tsuna kontan memerah hebat.

"Giotto!"

Tsuna berlari dan memakai sepatunya. Tak lupa tasnya sudah ada di tangan. Saat membuka pintu, Enma sudah ada di sana. Berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Beruntung Tsuna tak menabraknya.

"Ohayou, Tsuna-kun."

"E, Enma-kun... Ohayou..."

Apa Enma mendengar teriakannya? Semoga saja tidak.

"Tsuna-kun, kau demam?" tanya Enma cemas.

Tsuna menggeleng cepat. "A, aku baik-baik saja," senyum.

"Begitu ya." Enma tersenyum tipis. Kekasihnya selalu terlihat manis di saat seperti apa pun. "Tsuna-kun," panggil Enma setengah berbisik.

"A, apa Enma-kun?" Tsuna mendekatkan wajahnya pada Enma.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Enma mencium bibir Tsuna walau hanya sebentar. Enma tersenyum puas. "Ayo pergi." Enma menggenggam erat tangan Tsuna. Seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

Tsuna yang masih syok hanya pasrah. Itu ciuman... Ciuman! Astaga, wajah Tsuna akan terus memerah jika seperti ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai di kelas Tsuna terus saja menunduk. Ada rasa bahagia bercampur malu yang Tsuna rasakan. Enma terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi itu sangat manis.

"Enma-kun, kita..." Bisikan Tsuna terhenti karna matanya menangkap sosok Giotto yang melayang-layang di luar jendela.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"HIII!"

Bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Enma. Melainkan jeritan khas Tsuna yang mengggema di ruang kelasnya. Bukan hanya Enma yang menutup telinganya, bahkan teman-temannya yang ada di kelas pun sama.

Menandakan betapa kuatnya jeritan seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang bertubuh kecil. Banyak orang yang takkan mengiranya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Nah, nah... Hola~

Ini bukan cerita tentang Vampir ya xDv

Giotto memang punya kekuatan di luar batas kemampuan manusia. Tapi jarang diperlihatkan. Puisinya sendiri ada banyak sebenarnya. Tapi yang dimunculkan hanya sebagian yang pokoknya saja :3b

Untuk kalimat Tsuna yang, **"Halooo, kau waras, kan?"** Emang ada di manga-nya yang vol.1. Target 1 tentunya xD

Errr, Giotto membuat kontrak dengan Tsuna dengan tujuan yang akan diketahui di chapter lainnya #plak

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya, sankyuu!

Review please~

Ciao!


	3. Kencan Pertama

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

③ **Kencan Pertama**

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Enma di perjalanan pulang mereka. Terlihat Enma menggenggam erat tangan Tsuna.

Tsuna menggeleng cepat. "A, aku tidak apa-apa, Enma-kun," senyum. Semoga yang lain tak melihat penampakan aneh itu. Untuk apa dia muncul di sana!?

"Kalau begitu... Kita jalan-jalan sebentar, Tsuna-kun," ajak Enma dengan menatap Tsuna yang sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Ini kencan? Tsuna langsung mengangguk. "Aku mau." Mungkin jalan-jalan bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Yang lebih penting, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Enma.

Enma tersenyum kecil karna Tsuna senang dengan ajakannya. Yah, ini kencan pertama mereka. Genggaman tangan Enma sangat erat. Membuat Tsuna kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Enma menyuguhinya dengan senyuman. Melihat senyuman Tsuna yang manis sebagai balasannya, membuat Enma menahan diri agar tak berbuat aneh.

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus ke depan sana. Di wajahnya, ada rona yang mulai menghiasi. Enma baik sekali padanya. Tak ada pembicaraan. Hanya sesekali saling tatap dan tersenyum.

Suasana kota yang ramai mulai terasa. Banyak pasangan yang sedang berkencan di jam pulang sekolah seperti ini. Beberapa ada yang sedang menikmati waktu sorenya di kafe. Ada pula yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbelanja. Deretan toko menghadirkan berbagai benda menarik yang menyilaukan mata.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Sejauh mata memandang, semua tampak penuh. Sepertinya mencari tempat duduk pun agak sulit.

Enma berpikir sejenak. "Kita isi perut dulu, lalu kita nonton." Enma benar-benar ingin berduaan dengan Tsuna.

"Baiklah... Tapi di mana? Semua hampir penuh, Enma-kun." Tsuna agak malas untuk berdesak-desakan.

"Kita cari di taman." Enma menarik Tsuna berlari ke arah taman. Ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Enma.

"E, eh!?" Tsuna mengikuti arah lari Enma. Semangat sekali kekasihnya ini. Tsuna tersenyum kecil.

Belum mereka sampai di taman, mereka melihat sebuah kedai Takoyaki yang tak begitu dipenuhi pengunjung. "Kita makan Takoyaki saja. Tsuna-kun makan yang banyak." Enma memesan beberapa porsi untuk keduanya.

Tak sempat Tsuna memprotesnya karena terlambat. "E, Enma-kun... Ini terlalu banyak." Tsuna tak yakin bisa menghabiskannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita akan menghabiskannya," senyum. "Lain kali kita pergi ke tempat makan yang sungguhan." Maksud Enma adalah pergi ke sebuah restoran.

Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Enma-kun."

Diakhiri dengan sebuah minuman ringan, keduanya merasa kenyang. Makan bersama orang yang disukai itu sangat ajaib. Selalu terasa enak. Juga tak peduli seberapa banyak yang mereka makan.

"Aku kenyang sekali, Enma-kun." Tsuna menepuk pelan perutnya.

Enma tertawa melihatnya. "Perut Tsuna-kun membesar."

"Mou... Enma-kun..." Tsuna merasa malu sendiri.

"Rambutmu, Tsuna-kun..." Enma merapikan rambut Tsuna yang agak berantakan.

"E, eh!?" Tsuna diam menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya saat ini. "A, arigatou, Enma-kun," bisiknya.

Tangan Enma mulai jahil. Ia mencubit pipi Tsuna yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat merah oleh Enma. "Pipi Tsuna-kun sudah masak."

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut cemberut. "Mou... Aku bukan makanan, Enma-kun."

"Iya, iya." Dengan terang-terangan, Enma mengecup pipi Tsuna di muka umum dan menariknya pergi ke tempat lain.

Otak Tsuna memproses cukup lambat. Kenapa!? Apa Enma senang membuatnya malu? Atau... Ingin memperlihatkan jika ia ada yang memiliki? Tapi itu membuat Tsuna senang. Tsuna melepas genggaman tangan Enma.

"Eh!?" Enma terkejut. Ia melakukan kesalahan? "Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna diam dan sedikit menunduk. Dengan tiba-tiba Tsuna memeluk lengan Enma cukup erat. "Ayo," kata Tsuna setengah berbisik. Betapa merahnya wajah Tsuna saat ini.

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma tak percaya ini. Posisi ini membuat mereka terlihat lebih mesra. Enma tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsuna pelan. "Ayo."

Sebenarnya Tsuna ingin meledak saat ini juga. Bagaimana tidak? Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian khalayak umum. Ah, dan jangan lupakan gosip yang akan segera beredar di sekolah mereka.

Enma membawa Tsuna ke sebuah gedung bioskop. Setelah membeli tiket, mereka masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Tempat di mana mereka akan menonton. Film yang akan mereka tonton adalah film bertema horor. Entah itu akan bagus atau tidak untuk keduanya.

Awal mereka duduk, mereka sudah disuguhi adegan yang sangat menyeramkan. Membuat Tsuna memeluk erat Enma yang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi suatu keberuntungan bagi Enma. Meski takut, tapi rasa takutnya berbeda dengan Tsuna.

Tahu adegan seram berganti, Tsuna membuka matanya dan melihat dengan tenang. Tangan keduanya saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Suhu ruangan yang dingin menjadi cocok untuk keduanya.

Adegan romantis membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Terlebih adegan sex yang menyulut keduanya menjadi lebih salah tingkah lagi.

"Hiii!"

Cepat sekali adegan itu berganti. Hal menyeramkan kembali disuguhkan. Saat ini Tsuna tengah memeluk lengan Enma sangat erat dengan mata terpejam. Sedang Enma menatap dengan horornya. Lain kali Enma tak ingin menonton film yang bertema horor.

Tapi suasana bioskop yang gelap dan dingin, membuat mereka bisa lebih berleluasa sebenarnya. Yah, bisa dibilang tepat untuk mereka yang senang memanfaatkannya.

"Tsuna-kun, sudah selesai." Enma mengatakannya dengan masih berwajah horor. Lampu di ruangan itu kembali menyala setelah film berakhir.

"Be, benarkah?" Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dan benar. Tsuna menghela napas lega. "Menyeramkan sekali..."

Enma mengangguk setuju. "Ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam."

Tsuna mengangguk kecil. Tapi Tsuna masih saja memeluk lengan Enma. Membuat keduanya saling tatap dan menghambat mereka yang akan turun dari tempat duduknya. Cepat-cepat Tsuna melepaskannya dengan salah tingkah dan menarik Enma keluar gedung.

"Akhirnya..." Tsuna merasa sangat lega setelah berada di luar. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Tsuna-kun," kata Enma seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral.

"Arigatou, Enma-kun." Tsuna menerimanya. Enma sangat perhatian sekali padanya. Beruntungnya... Kencan pertama yang tak buruk.

Enma kembali menggenggam tangan Tsuna. "Kita pulang, Tsuna-kun." Tangan itu selalu hangat. Sama seperti tatapannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tak ada sedikit pun percakapan. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Suara langkah mereka menjadi pengiring gelapnya malam. Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulit. Namun bagi keduanya itu tak seberapa. Rasa hangat tetap mereka dapatkan saat berpegangan tangan.

Langkah mereka semakin jelas saat memasuki jalan sepi. Penerangan yang temaram membuat sedikit rasa ngeri yang menimbulkan halusinasi menyeramkan. Ditambah yang keduanya sama-sama penakut. Katanya, jika dua penakut bersatu, maka akan menjadi pemberani. Sebenarnya tidak juga. Yang ada keduanya ingin cepat-cepat melarikan diri karena rasa takutnya.

Langkah kaki Enma terhenti. Otomatis Tsuna pun ikut terhenti. "Tsuna-kun..." Enma memecah keheningan.

"A, ada apa, Enma-kun?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. Padahal perjalanan mereka masih cukup jauh. Kenapa Enma berhenti di tempat sepi seperti ini?

"Sebentar." Enma menarik Tsuna menjauhi penerangan. Jalan di sana benar-benar sangat sepi. Akibat mereka lupa waktu, jadilah seperti ini. Enma berhenti dan menghadap Tsuna. Memegang kedua tangan Tsuna cukup erat.

"E, Enma-kun?" Tsuna menatap bingung Enma. Suasana ini... Seperti adegan film yang baru mereka tonton. Hanya saja di film muncul makhluk menyeramkan setelahnya. "A, ada apa?"

Enma tak menjawab. Malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya. Semula Tsuna berpikir Enma akan menciumnya. Tapi ternyata hanya memeluknya. Tsuna membalas pelukan itu lebih erat.

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma memanggilnya lagi. Mereka membuat jarak masing-masing. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Meski gelap, mereka masih bisa melihat satu sama lain. Binaran di mata keduanya pun terlihat jelas.

"Enma-kun..." Entah ini karna terbawa suasana atau tempat yang mendukung... Keduanya saling menghapus jarak dalam sebuah ciuman. Atau mungkin pula ini pengaruh dari film yang mereka tonton tadi.

Tsuna tampak melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Enma. Sedang Enma, tangannya mulai sibuk menggerayangi punggung Tsuna dari luar. Kedua mata mereka terpejam. Tangan Enma semakin turun ke pinggang dan mulai menarik keluar kemeja seragam Tsuna.

Enma membuka setengah matanya. Ia menemukan wajah Tsuna yang merona manis dengan mata terpejam. Enma memandangi wajah Tsuna yang tengah menikmati ciuman darinya. Dalam kesempatan itu, Enma menyelusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja Tsuna. Mengelus ringan dada bidang hangat milik Tsuna.

Tsuna sedikit melenguh. Bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas sentuhan itu. Tsuna membuka matanya dan menemukan mata Enma yang tengah memandanginya. Rona di wajah Tsuna kian bertambah. Bagai sebuah hipnotis, dengan mata setengah terbuka, Tsuna terus menatap mata dari sang kekasih.

Tangan yang hanya mengelus itu berpindah turun ke bawah perut. Enma berhenti di sana. Ah, di sana lebih terasa hangat. Sejenak Enma hanya menempelkan tangannya di sana. Tak lama tangannya mulai menggerayang ke arah ikat pinggang Tsuna. Bermaksud melepasnya.

Tsuna menghentikan tangan Enma dengan genggaman eratnya. Bukti sebuah penolakan. Tsuna yang pertama mengakhiri ciuman keduanya. "Enma-kun..." kata Tsuna dengan bisikan.

"Kenapa Tsuna-kun? Kau tak mau?" tanya Enma yang beralih membelai wajah Tsuna.

Tsuna mengangguk. Ia masih takut dan tak berani melakukan hal lebih meski keduanya telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Kita pulang..."

"Tapi aku tidak, Tsuna-kun," potong Enma dengan cepat. "Ayolah, Tsuna-kun. Hanya sebentar," rayu Enma yang mana kini telah memeluk erat pinggang ramping Tsuna. Tubuh mereka sangat menempel. "Kau tak suka?" tanya Enma dengan bisikan di telinga Tsuna.

Tsuna menggeleng pelan. Ia sebenarnya bingung. "A... Aku takut, Enma-kun."

"Kenapa? Hanya ada aku di sini," bisik Enma meyakinkan.

"Ta, tapi aku tak mau, Enma-kun," tolak Tsuna dengan halus. Tsuna belum siap untuk menerima ini semua.

"Hanya sebentar, Tsuna-kun..." Enma masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Tsuna.

Ini Enma teman sekelasnya yang pendiam itu? Tsuna merasa tak percaya dengan semua ini. Tapi dia kekasihnya... Tsuna tak ingin membuat Enma kecewa. "Be... Benar hanya sebentar?"

Enma menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Ternyata tak sulit untuk membujuk Tsuna. "Hanya sebentar, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna mengangguk ragu. Ia takut. Tapi ada rasa penasaran di dalamnya.

Enma tersenyum puas. "Jangan khawatir." Enma mengecup pipi Tsuna untuk meyakinkan. Wajah manis Tsuna selalu menggodanya. Ia melepas pelukannya. Mendorong pelan tubuh Tsuna ke arah tembok. "Tenanglah." Enma tahu Tsuna sedang panik saat ini.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Enma padanya? Tsuna tak tahu. Apakah seperti di adegan film tadi? Tapi mana mungkin. Enma bilang hanya sebentar. Jadi bukan hal yang besar. Tsuna semakin panik saat Enma mengangkat tinggi kemeja seragamnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. "E, Enma-kun..."

Kemeja yang terangkat itu memperlihatkan sebuah dada bidang dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Putih, bersih, dan mulus tentunya. Enma mulai menciumi dada bidang Tsuna. Tangannya kembali bekerja untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang Tsuna.

Tsuna merasa sangat geli. Sentuhan itu terasa dingin dan aneh. Suara benda jatuh terdengar. Tas keduanya terjatuh. Tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan. Tsuna menutup rapat mulutnya. Perasaan yang sama kembali dirasakannya seperti saat menonton tadi.

Enma tengah mengulum "Tonjolan" di dada kiri Tsuna. Sedang yang satunya dimainkannya dengan jari. Semakin lama mengeras. Melihat Tsuna yang sudah tenang, malah tengah menikmati, membuat Enma tersenyum puas.

Tsuna merasa tak tahan lagi dengan gejolak yang dirasakannya. Punggungnya yang bersandar pada tembok semakin menekan kuat. "Enma-kun..."

Entah sejak kapan resleting Tsuna terbuka. Kejantanannya pun sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tsuna yang sudah bergejolak menjadi santapan untuk Enma. Ia berjongkok dan segera melahap kejantanan Tsuna yang sudah tegang.

"Eeeh!?"

Tsuna sangat terkejut. Sejak kapan!? Apa tak terasa karena Tsuna terlalu menikmatinya? Ataukah Tsuna menyukai hal ini? "E, Enma-kun!"

Bagusnya tak ada yang mendengar teriakan itu. Enma senang-senang saja dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Mengulum kejantanan Tsuna. Memainkannya di dalam mulut.

"Haa... Haa... Anh..." Tsuna tak sadar dengan suara yang dikeluarkannya. Sedang Enma terkejut. Karna tak menyangka desahan itu membuatnya bangkit.

Enma semakin gencar dengan kegiatannya. Lidahnya bermain dengan lihai di dalam sana. Enma merasakan kedutan dari kejantanan Tsuna. Pasti sebentar lagi...

"Ahh!"

Enma tersedak karna cairan sperma Tsuna yang tiba-tiba meluncur ke tenggorokannya. Perlahan Enma meneguknya dan bisa dikuasainya. Enma menatap Tsuna dari bawah sana. Terlihat jelas wajah Tsuna horor dengan sangat merah. Enma memberinya senyuman seraya menjilati meatus Tsuna yang masih mengeluarkan cairan.

Tsuna tak percaya ini! Enma menelannya!? Kenapa Enma juga terlihat santai? Lalu semua ini benar-benar dilakukan oleh Enma? Jadi istilah itu benar? Orang yang pendiam itu... Jago di atas ranjang?

Enma menyeka bibirnya yang basah. "Tsuna-kun?" Apa Tsuna marah? Jika benar... Enma menyesal telah melakukannya pada Tsuna.

Saat Enma selesai, Tsuna cepat-cepat menaikkan celananya dan membenarkannya. Kemudian merapikan kemejanya kembali. Tsuna mengambil tasnya dan memeluknya erat. Menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sedang menunduk.

Yang tadi benar-benar mereka lakukan? Saat ini Tsuna merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. Terasa... Kotor? Tsuna tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

"Tsuna-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Enma cemas. Melihat anggukan Tsuna, sepertinya memang baik-baik saja.

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam keheningan hingga tiba di rumah Tsuna. Karna kejadian tadi, Enma malah merasa bersalah pada Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, gomen na..."

Tsuna tak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya ada gelengan kepala. Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya. Ternyata masih merah. "Arigatou." Tsuna mengecup pipi Enma cepat dan masuk ke rumahnya. "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Enma diam terpaku seraya memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Tsuna. Manis sekali... Ia tersenyum dan bergumam, "sampai jumpa, Tsuna-kun."

Kekasihnya lebih manis saat malu-malu seperti itu. Enma kagum padanya. Beruntung Enma mendapatkannya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Haihai~

Chapter ini Lime dua sejoli kikuk :'3

Enma tipe yang tak terduga. Yah, cwo yang pendiam itu kira-kira akan mengeluarkan kebiasaan di luar kewajaran,wkwk

Berhati-hatilah dengan yang pendiam :"3

39!

Review please~

Ciao!


	4. Peringatan

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

④ **Peringatan**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Tsuna berkencan dengan Enma. Selama itu pula Giotto terus menggodanya. Perkataan yang memojokkannya terus meluncur dari mulut Giotto dengan sangat menyebalkannya. Lebih parahnya lagi, Giotto mengaku dia melihat semuanya. Semuanya!

"Giotto... Berhentilah menggodaku!"

"Desahanmu manis juga, Tsunayoshi."

"Giotto!"

Hal ini terus berjalan selama dua minggu lebih. Selama itu pula Tsuna belum mendapatkan lagi potongan puisi yang harus dikumpulkannya.

"Nee, kenapa aku belum mendapatkannya lagi?"

"Itu karna waktumu terbagi, Tsunayoshi."

Terbagi? Selama ini Tsuna lebih fokus pada kekasihnya, Enma. Hal itu berpengaruh? Lalu siapa Giotto baginya? Dia hanya makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupannya.

"Kapan semuanya terkumpul?"

"Dengan seiringnya waktu."

Kenapa Giotto jadi menyebalkan seperti ini!? Apa dia marah karna terlalu lama menunggu? "Aku harus apa agar semua potongan puisi itu cepat terkumpul?"

"Cepat terkumpul?" Giotto menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Akan cepat terkumpul jika kau mendekati ajalmu."

Tsuna diam sejenak. "Maksudmu... Mati?"

Giotto mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tak masalah seberapa lama pun aku menunggu. Sampai kau menjadi seorang kakek pun, akan tetap kutunggu. Yang pasti, potongan puisi itu akan terkumpul sebelum kau mati."

"EEEH!"

Tsuna seperti terkena serangan jantung dadakan. Terus bersama Giotto sampai semua potongan puisi terkumpul? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Ini kejam sekali!" Tsuna ingin menangis keras saat ini juga. "Ini tak adil!"

Giotto menepuk-nepuk kepala Tsuna. "Kalau begitu kau harus lebih memerhatikanku, Tsunayoshi."

"Apa hubungannya!?" Tsuna benar-benar menangis. Hidup ini sangat kejam padanya. Giotto memang tak melakukan hal aneh padanya. Hanya saja selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Nee, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tak mau mengatakan apa pun kepadaku tentang dirimu?" tanya Tsuna beruntun. "Kenapa kau tak pernah melakukan apa pun?" tambahnya.

Giotto tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya bibirnya sudah gatal ingin mengatakan ini-itu pada Tsuna. Tapi ini belum saatnya. Masih ada waktu. "Akan sedikit kuceritakan tentangku."

Secara ajaib tangisan Tsuna terhenti. "Benarkah?" tanya Tsuna penuh curiga. "Jangan menggodaku." Tsuna mengancam Giotto, "atau aku akan memukulmu."

Ancaman yang tak menakutkan sedikit pun. Giotto malah ingin tertawa melihat wajah Tsuna yang tampak lucu saat marah. "Iya, iya." Giotto berdeham.

Tsuna siap mendengarkan. Wajahnya serius. Tapi tetap terlihat lucu. Ia terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Aku berasal dari bangsa Luminosità. Sesuai dengan namanya, aku adalah bangsa dari Cahaya. Kami termasuk makhluk Dunia Kekal. Kami memiliki kekuatan di luar batas makhluk Dunia Fana. Kekuatan yang kami miliki adalah mutlak. Kehidupan kami tak berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan manusia," jedanya. "Puisi yang kumaksud adalah bagian dari kehidupan kami. Puisi itu adalah gambaran," lanjutnya.

Tsuna mengernyit. Gambaran? Bagian itu kurang dipahaminya. Tsuna menunggu Giotto melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Tujuanku datang ke dunia Fana ini adalah untuk menjadi manusia."

Tsuna tertegun mendengarnya. "Untuk apa? Bukankah kehidupanmu lebih baik di sana?"

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengawasi dan menjagamu agar tak salah langkah," katanya berlainan. Giotto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Giotto, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku..." Tsuna penasaran akan tujuan Giotto. "Dan apa itu mengawasi? Kau hanya tukang intip!" Tsuna menyembur Giotto dengan kekesalannya. Cerita yang sangat aneh dan janggal. Ia tak pernah melihat Giotto mengeluarkan kekuatannya selain hanya malayang-layang di udara dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di tempat tak terduga. Tapi, bukankah hal itu mustahil dilakukan di Dunia Fana? Mungkinkah ada trik di baliknya?

Giotto tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya takut kau terluka," elak Giotto.

"Tidak ada yang akan melukaiku selain kau yang selalu membuatku kesal!" tunjuk Tsuna pada Giotto sangat geram.

"Aku?" Giotto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Itu bentuk perhatianku."

Tsuna cemberut. "Bagiku kau hanya tukang intip!" Tsuna menghela napas lelah. Mungkin Ia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi dalam usaha mengumpulkan potongan puisi itu. Saat Giotto tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Tsuna tahu Giotto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Giotto." Tsuna sedang mencari kata yang tepat. "Apakah Cahaya mempunyai musuh?" Tsuna menatap Giotto sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dengan kegelapan, misalnya..."

Senyuman itu kembali terlihat. "Cahaya tak mempunyai musuh, Tsunayoshi. Justru kami hidup berdampingan dengan Kegelapan."

Jadi yang dipikirkan Tsuna ada benarnya. "Kalau kau Cahaya, kau tahu siapa Kegelapan?"

Giotto menatap sejenak mata Tsuna yang penuh keingintahuan itu. "Aku tak tahu pasti." Giotto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Berhati-hatilah dengan kekasihmu." Setelah mengatakannya, Giotto menghilang.

"A... Apa...?"

Tsuna merasa sangat heran dengan Giotto. Penjelasan Giotto terlalu singkat. Lalu, jika ada bangsa lain, kenapa dia hanya menceritakan tentang bangsanya sendiri? Katanya mereka hidup berdampingan. Tapi... Sudahlah! Tsuna memilih tidur dan menikmati hari liburnya sendirian.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

"Ini..." Tepat di depan mata Tsuna, ada sebuah tangga. Dengan jumlah anak tangga yang sedikit. Masih tempat yang sama. Rungan berdinding putih. Tsuna menengadah ke atasnya. Putih juga. Tak merah seperti sebelumnya.

Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Ia yakin jumlah anak tangganya hanya sedikit. Tapi kenapa tak kunjung sampai? Tsuna menoleh ke arah belakang. Matanya melebar hebat. Satu per satu anak tangga itu menghilang. Tsuna langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya.

 **Putih untuk Suci.**

Puisi itu... Tsuna mendengar potongan puisi itu. "Putih untuk Suci," ulangnya. Setelah mengucapkannya, Tsuna tiba di ujung anak tangga. Matanya mengedar memerhatikan sekitar.

"EEEH!"

Tsuna melihat kedua kakinya hanya berpijak pada satu anak tangga. "Apa yang terjadi!?" Ia sangat kebingungan.

"Giotto..."

"Giotto!" Tsuna memanggilnya keras. Kenapa Tsuna tak mendengar suaranya?

"Giotto!"

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna terbangun seketika. "Giotto!" Tsuna meloncat, memeluk Giotto erat. Ia merasa sangat khawatir.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia tak bisa memanggil Tsuna. Seperti ada penghalang. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya membalas pelukan Tsuna.

Anggukan terlihat dari Tsuna. "Aku mendapatkan baris baru," kata Tsuna teredam karna masih memeluk Giotto.

"Aku tahu." Giotto mengusap rambut Tsuna. Baru dua baris. Satu bait pun belum terbentuk.

Tsuna mendongak. "Kenapa kau tak memanggilku? Kau tahu, aku ketakutan di sana," akunya. Mata Tsuna berkaca-kaca.

Giotto mengangkat dagu Tsuna dan mengecupnya. "Jangan menangis," senyum.

Apa yang dilakukan Giotto!? Wajah Tsuna memerah. Malu yang bercampur amarah. "Giotto!" teriak Tsuna kesal. Sedang Giotto sudah tak ada di sana. Dia menghilang.

"Giotto... Keluar kau!"

"Aku belum selesai denganmu!"

Tsuna ingin sekali menjenggut rambut Giotto sampai botak. Hanya itu? Tsuna akan melakukan apa pun sampai puas. Rasa kesalnya sudah terlalu menggunung. Bantal yang tak bersalah pun menjadi sasarannya.

"Kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu dengan berteriak, Dame-Tsuna?"

Acara memukul bantalnya terhenti ketika Tsuna menyadari suara itu. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Pamannya, Reborn, sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Paman!" Tsuna meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Reborn.

"Kau seperti anak perempuan saja." Reborn menepuk keras kepala keponakannya itu. "Aku senang melihatmu masih hidup, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna mendongak dengan cemberutnya. "Aku laki-laki, Paman..." Sebenarnya Reborn itu khawatir atau tidak? Kata-katanya selalu tajam.

Tsuna melepas pelukannya. "Paman bawa apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Yang biasa." Bahan makanan Tsuna untuk satu bulan.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada."

Pamannya itu dingin sekali. Tapi Tsuna tahu Reborn peduli padanya. Kedatangan Reborn mengobati rindunya pada keluarga.

"Paman akan menginap?" Tsuna sangat berharap.

"Sepertinya menginap." Reborn tak ada kesibukan setelah ini. Dan Reborn juga tahu Tsuna sangat merindukannya.

Wajah Tsuna berseri. "Aku akan membuat makan malam spesial untuk Paman!"

Belum Reborn mengatakan apa pun, Tsuna sudah meninggalkan kamarnya. "Anak itu." Reborn tersenyum tipis. Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Ia memutuskan menungu di ruang tengah.

"Minuman kesukaan, Paman." Tsuna membuatkan Reborn Espresso. Setidaknya ada teman yang menemani Reborn selagi Tsuna memasak untuk makan malam.

Terdengar Tsuna bersenandung ria. Mirip dengan mendiang ibunya ketika sedang memasak. Tak ada yang mirip dari ayahnya sedikit pun. Ah, mungkin sifat bodohnya yang mirip dengan mendiang ayahnya.

Cukup lama Reborn menunggu. Membuat perutnya sedikit berisik menurutnya. Hingga suara Tsuna terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Paman, makanan siap!"

Di meja makan sudah tersaji banyak makanan. Tsuna tahu selera Pamannya itu. Aroma masakan yang menggugah selera menusuk hidung dengan tajamnya.

Reborn berdecak kagum. "Kau semakin pandai saja, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn menarik kursi dan duduk. Pujiannya terdengar seperti ejekan.

Tsuna tersenyum puas. Pamannya mengakui hasil masakannya. "Itu harus, Paman," kata Tsuna berbangga hati. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan sang Paman.

Keduanya mulai menyantap masakan yang dibuat oleh Tsuna sendiri. Seperti baunya yang enak, rasa makanannya pun memang enak. Reborn yang paling menikmatinya. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan masakan buatan keponakannya itu.

"Aku dengar kau sudah mendapatkan teman spesial, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn memulai obrolannya.

Tsuna hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Da, dari mana Paman tahu?"

"Jadi kau sudah punya." Reborn kembali makan.

Sialnya Tsuna. Ternyata Reborn tak mengetahuinya.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tsuna hati-hati.

Reborn menatap Tsuna dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam bagai elang. "Jadi... Kita harus bicara sekarang."

"Eh!?" Tsuna mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Pa, paman salah..." Tsuna menelan makanannya tanpa dikunyah. "A, aku... Hubunganku dengan Enma-kun tak sejauh itu."

"Oh? Jadi dia bernama Enma? Teman payahmu itu ya..." Reborn mengangguk-angguk.

"Paman..." Tsuna merengek. "Kami benar-benar belum sampai sejauh itu." Tsuna menegaskan.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Jadi?" lanjut Reborn.

"Jadi... Umh, kami, ha... hanya sebatas... Ya... Itu..." Tsuna agak sulit menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya belum apa-apa Tsuna sudah disentuh sampai sejauh itu.

"Oh?"

"Paman... Percayalah padaku."

"Aku ragu padamu yang bodoh dan payah itu."

Perkataan Reborn sangatlah menusuk jiwa dan raga. "Tapi, karena kau sudah besar..." jedanya. "Baiklah," lanjutnya.

"Be, benarkah?"

Reborn mengangguk. Memang sudah waktunya untuk Tsuna. Yah, mengenal dunia luar. Ia sudah berumur 18 tahun. "Tapi kau harus mengingatnya, Tsuna."

Pamannya ini agak sulit untuk diajak bicara. Tapi tak sulit untuk meminta sebuah persetujuan. Arah pembicaraan mereka mulai tak menyenangkan. Reborn membahas tentang sekolahnya. Dan hasilnya Tsuna diceramahi.

Beruntungnya Tsuna. Bunyi dering telepon menyelamatkannya. "Ada telepon." Tsuna berlari kecil ke ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi..._ " Suara dari seberang telepon.

"Moshi-moshi... Ya... Ya... Ah, Enma-kun... Ya, ya... Aku bisa. Baiklah."

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Hola~

Ada gambaran dari penjelasan Giotto? Yang lebih jelasnya ada di chapter lain(?)

Sekarang terjawab tujuan Giotto datang ke dunia Tsuna. Ingin menjadi manusia. Dua baris puisi sudah ada. Tapi tujuan yang lebih besar ada di baliknya :3v

Sampai jumpa di chapter lainnya, 39 minna!

Review please~

Ciao!


	5. Bait Puisi

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

⑤ **Bait Puisi**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hiii!"

Tsuna yang sedang beristirahat dengan perut kenyangnya, dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Giotto yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan matanya. Tentunya wajah Giotto sangatlah dekat dengannya.

"Ya?"

"A, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tsuna sangat gugup saat ini. Terbesit ingatan saat Giotto mengecupnya waktu itu.

"HIII!"

Dengan kepanikan yang besar, tanpa sengaja Tsuna menanduk kepala Giotto cukup keras. Tsuna langsung terjatuh ke lantai, sedang Giotto masih melayang-layang di udara seraya mengusap dahinya yang sakit.

"Jangan main tanduk seperti itu," protes Giotto.

"Ka, kau yang membuatku seperti itu!" Tsuna tak mau kalah dengan Giotto yang selalu mengelak.

"Aku hanya berkunjung." Giotto turun dan duduk di atas ranjang Tsuna dengan posisi bersila.

"Bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu kau menggangguku?" tanya Tsuna dengan mata disipitkan.

"Kapan?" tanya Giotto dengan polosnya.

"Tadi!"

Tsuna mendengus sebal. Apa Giotto tak punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu? Tsuna berdiri dan menatap Giotto dalam diam.

"Apa?"

"Bu, bukan apa-apa."

Tsuna duduk di samping Giotto. Menatap Giotto sekilas dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Nee, kenapa kau memilihku yang payah ini? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau memilih orang yang lebih bisa diandalkan?"

Giotto mengacak surai Tsuna cukup keras. "Bukan tanpa alasan kau menjadi orang yang terpilih, Tsunayoshi." Giotto memberikan senyumannya. "Sejak awal kau dan aku adalah satu."

Tsuna menoleh tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau." Giotto menunjuk dirinya dan Tsuna bergantian.

Tsuna mengernyit. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan begitu saja, Tsunayoshi. Percayalah, semua yang terjadi adalah demi kebaikanmu."

Tsuna sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Sebaiknya aku mandi saja." Tsuna turun dari ranjangnya.

"Giotto?" Tsuna menghela napas. Dia sudah menghilang lagi. Sebenarnya selama ini dia ada di mana? Selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tsuna keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kepalaku serasa penuh..."

Dalam balutan air hangat, Tsuna memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati acara berendamnya setelah mandi.

 **Hasrat untuk Kehidupan.**

 **Mati untuk Abadi.**

"Eh!?"

Tsuna sangat terkejut dengan suara itu. "Potongan puisi..."

"Eeeh!"

"Ta, tadi apa...?" Tsuna mencoba mengingatnya. "Hasrat untuk Kehidupan. Mati untuk Abadi." Saat mengucapkannya, bibirnya bergerak begitu saja.

"Kau mendapatkan dua baris sekaligus?"

"Gio, Giotto!?"

"Ha?"

"HIII!"

Giotto tak begitu mengerti dengan Tsuna. Kenapa dia selalu menjerit? Lihat, saat ini Giotto sedang berdiri di depan Tsuna yang tengah berendam. "Tunggu. Kau terkejut karena aku muncul di saat kau berendam?"

"Giotto!"

Apa dia tak peka? "Cepat keluar!"

Giotto menghela napas dan menghilang. Sebenarnya ia merasa heran dengan Tsuna yang bisa mendapatkan dua potongan sekaligus. Seharusnya muncul satu per satu. Tapi tak seberbahaya jika Tsuna mendapatkan satu bait sekaligus.

Tsuna yang sudah berpakaian duduk sedikit kesal. Meskipun sama-sama laki-laki, tetap saja ada privasi yang harus dijaga. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin berlebihan juga seperti itu.

"Giotto, boleh kutahu ada berapa bait?" tanya Tsuna. Ia tahu Giotto pasti mendengarnya. "Gomen ne..." Apa dia marah?

"Aku tak tahu pasti." Sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang Tsuna. Membuatnya terperanjat.

"Hiii!"

Tsuna juga mengaduh karena pantatnya mencium lantai cukup keras. "Jangan muncul seperti itu!" protesnya.

"Ayolah, kita sudah seiring sejalan bukan?"

"Kita baru satu bulan saling mengenal, Giotto."

"Apa kau dapat sesuatu dari bait yang kau dapatkan?"

"Umh... Tunggu, beri aku waktu." Tsuna menyilangkan tangannya seraya berpikir. Ia duduk di lantai kamarnya.

 **Merah untuk Darah.**

 **Putih untuk Suci.**

 **Hasrat untuk Kehidupan.**

 **Mati untuk Abadi.**

"Darah suci... Kehidupan abadi?" kata Tsuna tiba-tiba.

Giotto mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Jangan terburu-buru."

"Anoo, Giotto... Kenapa setiap aku mendengarnya, mulutku selalu bergerak sendiri?

... Seperti... Aku sudah pernah... Umh, tahu...?"

Giotto menghilang dan muncul kembali tepat di depan Tsuna dengan posisi duduk sama seperti Tsuna. "Apa yang terpikir olehmu?"

Tsuna menatap Giotto sejenak. Baru Tsuna menyadarinya. Wajah mereka mirip? Tsuna mengerjap. "Apa aku ada hubungannya dengan duniamu?" tanya Tsuna.

"Selain itu?" tanya Giotto lagi.

Tsuna menggeleng pelan. "Yang kupikirkan hanyalah... Aku yang payah ini bisa menjadi orang pilihan dan aku bisa mengingat hal yang asing bagiku," tersenyum tipis. Tsuna tertawa pelan, "ini seperti keajaiban."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, dan apa yang kau rasakan adalah bukti dari keberadaanmu, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menyipitkan matanya. "Giotto, jangan mengatakan hal yang sulit kucerna."

Giotto tertawa. "Bukankah kau sudah besar? Kenapa tak mencoba hal yang lebih rumit?"

Tsuna tak menjawabnya. Sulit untuk menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto padanya. Tsuna teringat akan sesuatu.

"Giotto, kenapa kau hanya membahas tentang bangsamu saja jika ada bangsa lain?"

"Karna itu larangan," sahut Giotto santai.

"Tidak masuk akal." Tsuna mengembuskan napasnya. "Kau bertele-tele."

"Karena ada baiknya kau tak mengetahui segalanya."

Ternyata memang ada benarnya juga. Giotto tipe yang berhati-hati. "Apa aku boleh mengetahui hal lain yang boleh kuketahui?"

"Ada."

Dalam setiap kehidupan, terdapat sebuah rahasia besar yang tak pernah terkuak. Sama halnya dengan dunia yang sedang kita tempati ini. Ada cahaya ada kegelapan. Begitu pula dengan kehidupannya. Kekal dan Fana.

Keduanya ada dalam keseimbangan dan saling berdampingan. Dalam Dunia Fana, ada yang disebut dengan kematian. Di mana mereka yang mati akan terlahir kembali dengan reinkarnasi. Dan mereka akan selalu memiliki kehidupan baru.

Beda halnya dengan Dunia Kekal. Di mana semua kehidupan tak mengenal kata "Mati". Semua hidup di dalam keabadian. Namun, di Dunia Kekal ada hukum yang berlaku mutlak. Semua sudah mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing.

Di Dunia Fana tak mengenal kata puas. Karna itulah Dunia Kekal diciptakan. Mereka yang kekal akan menjadi pembimbing mereka yang Fana.

Pada dasarnya, mereka dari Dunia Fana adalah sama dengan mereka yang dari Dunia Kekal. Keduanya saling terhubung. Karna itulah mereka satu.

Di Dunia Fana, ada banyak hal di dalamnya. Sedang di Dunia Kekal, hanya ada Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Itulah perbedaan keduanya.

Dunia Fana adalah dunia yang ditempati oleh mereka yang disebut Manusia. Dalam diri manusia, terdapat jiwa yang aliri darah dan cangkang sebagai wadahnya yang dibaluti emosi di dalamnya.

Sedang Dunia Kekal, ditempati oleh mereka yang disebut dengan Luminosità dan Oscurità. Keduanya hidup berdampingan. Mereka memiliki hukum yang sama. Berbeda dengan manusia, mereka diciptakan dari cahaya dan kegelapan. Emosi yang mereka miliki pun berbatas.

Manusia memiliki segala Emosi, sedang Luminosità dan Oscurità, emosi mereka terbungkus dalam sebuah puisi dengan bait yang barisnya tak tentu. Puisi itu juga menganggambarkan tentang kehidupan mereka.

Secara fisik, keduanya serupa. Yang membedakannya, manusia tak memiliki kemampuan yang dimiliki Luminosità dan Oscurità yang disebut "Kekuatan".

"Sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti, Giotto." Tsuna mulai menemukan titik terang. Tunggu... Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini?

Giotto tersenyum lagi. "Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Tsunayoshi."

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri." Justru yang ada Tsuna malah merasa akan terseret ke dalam sebuah masalah. Tsuna yang biasanya pasti akan menolak dan melarikan diri. Tapi yang ini kondisinya berbeda.

"Giotto, apa kau bisa hidup seperti manusia normal?"

Jujur saja Tsuna sangat terganggu dengan kekuatan Giotto. Mungkin di sini disebut seperti sulap atau sihir. Tapi memangnya itu ada? Bukan trik semata?

"Untuk apa? Tugasku hanya untuk mengawasimu. Bukan untuk hidup di sini."

"Tapi waktu itu kau bilang ingin menjadi manusia?"

"Hidup seperti manusia dengan hidup menjadi manusia itu berbeda, Tsunayoshi."

"Terserah."

Tsuna tak mau berdebat dengan Giotto yang hebat bersilat lidah itu. Tsuna memejamkan matanya seraya berpikir. "Aku rasa... Tak buruk juga membantumu sampai tuntas." Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah Tsuna tak bisa menolak permintaan orang. Itu salah satu kelemahannya.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

"Paman..."

Tahu jika Reborn sedang libur adalah kesempatan bagi Tsuna. Biasanya Tsuna akan meminta ini-itu pada sang Paman.

"Hm."

Reborn tengah sibuk dengan koran yang baru didapatnya tadi pagi. Keponakannya tak berubah. Selalu meminta banyak hal padanya.

"Ayo keluar," ajaknya. "Kita bertemu Enma-kun." Tsuna tak bermaksud untuk apa pun. Hanya ingin melihat mereka akrab.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk memperlihatkan hubungan kalian padaku?" tanya Reborn seraya menatap sang keponakan.

Tsuna menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin kalian akrab satu sama lain." Urusan berbohong Tsuna tak pandai. Parahnya lagi, Reborn seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Akrab? Kami sudah akrab sejak lama."

"Apa!?"

"Dame-Tsuna, kapan kau akan berubah?"

"Yang kutahu Paman suka sekali memojokkan Enma-kun dengan lidah Paman yang tajam."

"Itulah bentuk keakraban kami."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu!"

"Kau ingin aku menghukum kekasihmu?"

"Untuk apa!?"

"Agar dia tak memanfaatkan kebodohanmu."

Sebenarnya Reborn membela siapa? Tak ada yang bagus sedikit pun. Kalau diingat lagi, Enma memang berhasil menaklukkan Tsuna.

"Aku sarankan kau untuk belajar menolak, Dame-Tsuna. Itu demi kebaikanmu."

Tsuna berwajah masam. "Paman, sebenarnya kau tak setuju aku punya kekasih, kan?"

"Oh? Otakmu sudah encer ternyata."

"Paman!"

"Aku tak pernah melarang apa pun. Hanya memberimu peringatan agar berhati-hati."

Lagi-lagi... Sudah dua orang mengatakan hal yang sama.

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Ciao!

Bagaimana? Sudah ada penerangan? :'3

Satu bait puisi juga sudah terkumpul. Hm, bahaya akan segera datang. Sepertinya ajal akan segera menjemput seseorang? Nantikan di chapter berikutnya :3

3Q~

Review please~

Ciao!


	6. Ingatan yang Bangkit

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

⑥ **Ingatan yang Bangkit**

* * *

"... Apa... Ini...?"

Tempat kosong yang hanya di dominasi warna putih. Kakinya melangkah perlahan dan mulai berlari.

"Siapa saja jawab aku!"

Larinya terhenti. Matanya mengedar ke sekelilingnya. "Ini... Apa ini!" teriaknya keras. Kakinya kembali berlari tak tentu arah.

"Siapa saja tolong aku!"

Larinya kembali terhenti karena ia terjatuh. Padahal tak ada penghalang. Sesak mulai dirasakannya. "Tolong aku..."

"Aku takut..."

"Tsuna-kun..."

Matanya melebar ketika mendapati warna putih yang mendominasi tempat itu memudar memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tak asing.

"Itu... Tsuna-kun...?"

Enma tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tapi itu bukan Tsuna yang dikenalnya. Ia terlalu... Dewasa. Lalu seseorang yang bersamanya itu... Seperti... dirinya?

Tubuh Enma tak mampu bergerak. Ia hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang sedang disuguhkan oleh tempat asing itu. Ah, mulutnya tak terkunci.

Apa yang dilihatnya itu?

"Apa ini...?" Enma mengalami kebingungan yang luar biasa.

Orang yang mirip Tsuna itu menolak orang yang mirip dengannya?

Lalu...

"Ja... Jangan!"

Dia membunuh orang yang menolaknya itu?

"Ke... Kenapa...?"

"Hentikan!"

"Hentikan!"

"HENTIKAN!"

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

"Hentikan..."

Isakan Enma terdengar samar. Ia ketakutan luar biasa. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Enma meyakininya.

"Kenapa...?"

"Aku... Tsuna-kun..."

"Aku..."

"..."

"... Membunuhnya..."

Mata Enma yang berurai air mata mendongak dengan tatapan yang kabur karena tangisannya. Semuanya terjadi di depan matanya. Semua dilakukan oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Tidak!"

"TIDAAAK!"

Tubuh Enma kembali bangkit. Ia berlari dengan masih dalam tangisannya. Ia mencari jalan keluar.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini..."

"Ini bukan tempatku!"

Lari Enma semakin kencang hingga tempat itu di dominasi warna hitam yang pekat. Kakinya terus berlari tak memedulikan sekitarnya.

Rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Hanya karena sebuah penolakan... Ia sampai...

"Keluarkan aku!"

Enma baru sadar dengan tempat yang sedang dipijaknya itu. Pandangannya kembali mengedar. Ia tak melihat apa pun.

"Cukup..."

"Cukup!"

Enma jatuh terduduk memegangi kepalanya ketakutan. "Biarkan aku pergi..."

Kegelapan yang membuatnya tersesat lebih membuat Enma merasakan penderitaan yang tiada akhir. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan membuatnya kian terpuruk dalam gelapnya dosa yang terus menumpuk dalam satu wadah.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

"Hiii!"

"Gio, Giotto!"

Baru memasuki alam mimpinya Tsuna sudah dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Giotto yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat.

"Aku khawatir padamu." Giotto tak main-main dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Khawatir?" Tsuna membiarkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Giotto. Justru malah perlakuan Giotto-lah yang membuatnya lebih khawatir.

"Anoo, aku baik-baik saja, Giotto."

"Tidak," kata Giotto lirih. Tubuh itu takkan pernah dilepaskannya. Bahaya yang mengancam, ternyata datang lebih awal.

Tsuna terdiam. Ada apa dengan Giotto? Dia sangat berbeda kali ini. "Giotto, aku..."

"Tsunayoshi." Giotto memotong dengan panggilannya. Saat ini wajah mereka telah saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Tsunayoshi..."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya tak disangka oleh Tsuna. Dia menciumnya. Tak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Giotto...

Kenapa aku diam saja!? Tsuna frustasi dengan tubuh dan pikirannya yang berlainan. Kenapa Giotto melakukannya padaku? Ini hanya mimpikan? Jika hanya ini hanya mimpi...

"Tsunayoshi..."

Panggilan itu terdengar lagi. Ternyata Giotto sudah tak menciumnya lagi. Senyuman lembut diperlihatkannya pada Tsuna. Yang otomatis membuat Tsuna merona.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Tsunayoshi."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Tsuna hanya fokus pada Giotto. "Giotto..."

"Izinkan aku..."

Kembali lidah basah itu menelusuri lehernya seperti di awal mereka bertemu. Hanya saja tak ada goresan untuk membuat luka.

"Ah, Giotto..."

Tsuna yakin tadi tubuhnya bisa bergerak. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Sekarang ia hanya bisa menerima saja?

"Ahh..." Perasaan yang sama saat bersama... "Giotto..."

Giotto tersenyum melihat Tsuna yang seperti ini. Sejenak Giotto menatap kagum wajah manis Tsuna. Kemudian, tangannya membelai lembut wajah Tsuna.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Di mana ini? Semua terlihat putih. Tapi tak seperti tempat yang selalu dilihatnya selama ini. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Juga rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya ini... Ah, dan apa ini yang terasa lembut? Ini di atas tempat tidur?

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Sama seperti yang tadi dilihatnya di mimpi. Tunggu... Ini dunia nyata? Tsuna mengedarkan pandangannya. Tubuhnya beranjak dan berdiri. Ini... Ia berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang melayang? Ini tidak masuk akal!

"Eh?" Tsuna memerhatikan penampilannya saat ini.

"..."

"Eeeh!?" Alangkah terkejutnya Tsuna. Kenapa ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja!? Tsuna langsung duduk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Apa ini perbuatan Giotto? Kalau benar...

"Akan kuhajar dia." Kepalan tangannya memperlihatkan kesungguhan Tsuna.

"Tapi ini di mana?" Wajah Tsuna memerah karena ingin menangis. Kenapa ia selalu terdampar di tempat asing?

Tsuna terkejut ketika mendapati tubuhnya tengah dipeluk seseorang. "Giotto?"

"Ya?" Kenapa cepat sekali!? Tsuna tak menyadari keberadaannya sedikit pun. Ditambah perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak." Giotto menempelkan dagunya di bahu Tsuna yang mana kemejanya sudah turun memperlihatkan bahu Tsuna yang masih mulus itu. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan melindungimu."

"Eeeh!?"

Apa yang sudah terjadi? Tsuna tak menyadari apa pun.

"Kau mau apa!?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Giotto. Hanya ada sebuah kecupan pada bahu Tsuna. Kemudian berlanjut menjadi ciuman yang terus bergerak menuju leher Tsuna.

"Ngh... Hentikan..."

Sebuah gigitan pun dirasakan oleh Tsuna pada lehernya. Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang sedang mengelus pahanya di bawah sana.

"Ja, jangan..."

Dirasakan olehnya, tangan itu terus bergerak naik. Kenapa dia melakukannya?

"Tsunayoshi..."

Panggilan itu... Membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Matanya yang terus terbuka tak mampu melihat apa pun yang sedang terjadi. Pikirannya pun terasa kosong. Tsuna tak mampu memikirkan apa pun selain... Merasakan setiap sentuhan.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Napas Tsuna yang terengah memenuhi kamarnya yang sepi. Semua yang dirasakannya terasa nyata. "Kenapa...?" Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera Tsuna berlari ke kamar mandinya. Sesampainya, Tsuna melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan bercermin.

"Eh?"

Tsuna tak salah lihat? Tubuhnya bersih, tak ada tanda apa pun yang seperti... Selama ini dipikirkannya.

"I, ini sungguhan...?" Merasa belum yakin, Tsuna memutar tubuhnya. Benar-benar tak ada tanda apa pun. Padahal Tsuna yakin. Dari leher sampai ke bawah sana, Giotto memberinya tanda.

"Hiii!"

"Aku tak mengerti!" Tsuna mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Tsunayoshi?"

Tepat dalam bayangan cermin, Giotto ada di belakangnya.

"HIII!"

Tsuna cepat berbalik dan terduduk menutupi tubuhnya. Kenapa dia tak pernah mengerti!?

"Keluar kau!"

Giotto menghela napas dan menghilang.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

"Kau ini kenapa, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Giotto yang melayang-layang di atas tempat tidur Tsuna.

"Tentu saja gara-gara kau!"

Tsuna yang sudah berpakaian itu fokus pada jam bekernya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

"Eh?"

"Eeeh!?"

Tsuna hampir saja lupa dengan janjinya. Ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Enma. "Giotto, kau hampir membuatku melupakan janjiku!"

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Justru tadi aku ingin memberitahumu."

"Apa!?"

Giotto menghela napas. Kenapa Tsuna seperti ini? Giotto tetap berada di kamar itu. Sedang Tsuna sudah pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya.

"..."

"Terlalu mengkhawatirkan."

"..."

"Dia sudah kembali."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Ini terlalu cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan."

"Kita bergerak?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini."

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Tsuna berjalan cukup tergesa-gesa. Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya? Semua gara-gara mimpi itu.

Jika itu mimpi... Kenapa yang muncul malah Giotto? Bukannya dia...

"Enma-kun..."

Seharusnya Enma yang menyentuh Tsuna saat itu. Bukannya Giotto. Lalu desahan itu... Tsuna mendesah! Betapa memalukannya jika semua itu adalah kenyataan. Ditambah, secara tak langsung Tsuna telah mengkhianati Enma.

Wajah Tsuna memerah hebat. "Kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti ini!?" teriaknya kesal.

"Eh?" Tsuna celingukan. Suaranya terlalu keras. Sangat memalukan jika ada yang menyadarinya. Tsuna kembali bergegas menuju rumah Enma.

Tapi jika hanya mimpi, bukankah itu bagus? Tsuna tak perlu khawatir. Juga untuk Enma. Dia takkan curiga. Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa melawan ya? Lemah sekali dirinya. Pantas selalu menjadi korban bully.

Tepat di depan sana, terdapat papan nama keluarga yang bertuliskan "Kozato". Itu adalah rumah kekasihnya. Tsuna berlari kecil dan mengembuskan napasnya. Tsuna gugup karena pertama kalinya datang ke rumah Enma sebagai seorang kekasih. Tsuna memantapkan diri dan memencet bel rumah Kozato.

Tak lama pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Enma yang suram. Sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Ternyata keduanya suka sekali bangun siang. "Masuklah, Tsuna-kun."

"Gomen ne, Enma-kun. Aku terlambat," kata Tsuna sedikit tak enak. Tsuna mengangguk dan masuk. Kenapa lampu di rumah Enma tak dinyalakan. Suasananya jadi gelap dan dingin.

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Tiba-tiba Enma memeluk Tsuna dari belakang. Ini aneh.

"Enma-kun?"

"Tsuna-kun..."

Ada apa dengan Enma? Kenapa banyak sekali hal aneh yang terjadi!?

"Gomen..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Huha!

Sedikit Lime G27 :'3

Bocoran... Yang dilihat Enma itu gambaran masa depan. Dia membunuh Tsuna? Yup! Tapi itu bukan di masa sekarang. Bye di next chap :3

Dan... Sankyuu yang udah baca fic gaje ini x"Dv

Review please~

Ciao!


	7. Kemunculan Cozarto

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

⑦ **Kemunculan Cozarto**

* * *

Enma masih saja memeluk Tsuna. Dan terus mengatakan kata "Maaf" padanya. Tsuna tak mengerti. Apa ada yang terjadi pada Enma?

"Enma-kun, kau kenapa?" Suasana yang temaram ini agak menakutkan. "Kalau begitu, Enma-kun istirahat saja, ya? Aku akan pulang."

Tak ada jawaban dari Enma. Dia malah membalik tubuh Tsuna menghadapnya. "Gomen, Tsuna-kun..."

Tsuna menatap bingung. "U, untuk apa Enma-kun?" Kondisi Enma membuat Tsuna sangat khawatir.

"Gomen..." Enma mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Tsuna erat.

"E... Enma-kun...?" Tsuna merasa takut dengan Enma kali ini. "Enma-kun, aku harus pergi." Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Enma.

"Gomen..." Perlawanan Tsuna tak berarti apa-apa untuk Enma. Dengan cepat Enma mencium Tsuna saat itu juga. Terkesan memaksa.

Tsuna yang menerima tentu tak terima. Ini tak seperti Enma yang biasanya. Perlahan, masih dalam perlawanannya, Tsuna berusaha mundur agak bisa terlepas dari Enma. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia malah terjatuh dan malah memberi kesempatan besar pada Enma.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Enma. Dia mencoba untuk melepas jaket yang dikenakan Tsuna.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna berharap suaranya didengar oleh Enma. Tsuna terus mempertahankan diri agar Enma tak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Kenapa Tsuna-kun? Kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Enma yang terlihat kecewa dengan penolakan itu.

"A, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Enma-kun." Tsuna mengeratkan genggaman pada jaketnya. "Kau terlalu tiba-tiba."

"Jika aku memintanya?"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan. Tsuna masih ingat dengan pembicaraannya waktu itu dengan sang Paman. "Gomen Enma-kun."

"Kenapa Tsuna-kun? Kenapa?" Enma tampak terluka dengan jawaban Tsuna yang tak memuaskan itu.

"Aku harus pulang, Enma-kun." Mungkin Enma sedang tak enak badan. Terlebih saat ini Tsuna merasakan sebuah perasaan buruk.

"..."

Enma masih diam. Tubuhnya masih mengunci pergerakan Tsuna di bawahnya. Tangan Enma membelai wajah Tsuna perlahan. "Tsuna-kun..." Tiba-tiba Enma mencengkeram dagu Tsuna dan kembali menciumnya.

"!"

Takut. Tsuna sangat ketakutan dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Kemarin masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang aneh dengan Enma. Air mata Tsuna meleleh tanpa disadarinya. Dalam ciuman itu Tsuna terisak.

Isakan Tsuna membuat Enma menghentikannya. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? "Tsu, Tsuna-kun?" Enma menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir itu dan memeluk Tsuna erat. "Gomen, Tsuna-kun."

Ini Enma yang dikenalnya kan? Biarpun ragu, Tsuna membalas pelukan Enma. "Enma-kun..." Entah kenapa perasaannya masih belum tenang. Padahal Enma sudah kembali.

Enma melepas pelukannya dan beranjak dari posisi kunciannya. "Tsuna-kun tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Enma khawatir. Enma membantu Tsuna untuk duduk.

"Se, sedikit." Tsuna tak berani menatap wajah Enma saat ini. Hanya merasakan tangan Enma yang sedang mengusap kepalanya. Membuat Tsuna sedikit nyaman.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk," kata Enma mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

Lalu kenapa dia menyerangnya!? "Mimpi...?"

Enma mengangguk. "Tadi aku kehilangan kontrol," kata Enma lagi seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal dan semrawut itu.

Hilang kontrol!? Tsuna mundur seketika. "Kau Enma-kun, kan?" tanya Tsuna sedikit waspada. Berkat hadirnya Giotto, Tsuna mulai berpikir tentang adanya hal yang tak terduga.

"Eh!?" Enma agak panik melihat Tsuna yang menjauh. "Te, tentu saja ini aku, Tsuna-kun." Susah juga jika sudah melakukan hal tak wajar.

Tsuna menyipitkan mata. "Benar?" Secara fisik itu memang Enma. Tsuna berdiri dan menarik Enma berdiri. "Kau harus mandi, Enma-kun." Tsuna mendorong Enma dari belakang menuju kamar mandi.

"E, eh!?" Enma pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti ini. "Buatkan aku sarapan, ya?" pinta Enma sedikit memohon.

"Iya. Akan kubuatkan," kata Tsuna sedikit cemberut. "Seharusnya Enma-kun menyalakan lampu rumah agar tak terlihat menyeramkan seperti ini."

Enma tertawa pendek. "Aku kan baru bangun, Tsuna-kun," kata Enma mencari alasan.

"Iya, iya." Tsuna menghela napas. "Mandi yang bersih." Saat itu juga Tsuna mendorong Enma ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Tsuna meraba dinding yang menuju ruang tengah. Ia mencari sakelar lampu. Setelah mendapatkannya, lampu menyala dengan sekali jentikan. Tsuna bersyukur bisa mengingat letak sakelarnya.

Tsuna melanjutkannya ke dapur. Membuat sarapan seperti yang diminta oleh Enma. Rumah yang terang itu memang lebih baik. "Enma-kun ada-ada saja." Tsuna menggerutu tentang kejadian tadi.

Dalam lamunannya, Tsuna mengelus bibirnya. Ternyata tak enak juga jika dilakukan secara paksa. Sambil melamun pun, membuat sarapan tetap bisa dikerjakannya. Sarapan sudah selesai dibuatnya. Makanan yang berupa telur mata sapi, roti bakar, dan susu ditatanya di atas meja.

Tsuna duduk menunggu. Kenapa mandi Enma lama sekali ya? Apa dia pingsan saat mandi? Kekhawatiran yang aneh. Lagi, Tsuna kembali melamun. Tak sadar jika Enma sudah duduk di samping Tsuna. Sampai Enma memakan rotinya pun, Tsuna masih tetap diam.

"Tsuna-kun..." panggil Enma seraya mengecup pipi Tsuna. "Sepertinya asyik ya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh!?" Jelas sekali lamunan Tsuna itu sangat dalam. "E, Enma-kun..." Tsuna tersipu malu. "Bukan apa-apa," senyum.

"Benarkah?" Enma menggenggam tangan kiri Tsuna. "Kalau begitu kita sarapan saja."

Kita? Belum Tsuna menjawabnya, Enma sudah membungkam Tsuna dengan potongan roti. Terpaksa Tsuna mengunyahnya. Enma jadi aneh sekali. Tsuna pun tak banyak bertanya. Sarapan berjalan hening. Hanya terdengar gesekan samar dari pisau dan piring saat Enma memotong telur mata sapinya.

"Tsuna-kun." Enma sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Makanan buatan Tsuna terasa lebih enak. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini Tsuna-kun menginap?"

"Eh?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Tsuna menoleh. Menginap? "Aku harus menanyakannya dulu pada Paman."

"Paman?" Jadi Reborn sudah kembali?

Tsuna mengangguk. Ia lupa memberitahu Enma tentang kepulangan Pamannya itu. Bisa ditebaknya. Jika keduanya bertemu, Enma akan semakin suram dan terpuruk. "Paman juga sudah tahu hubungan kita," tambahnya.

"Apa!?" Sangat mengejutkan. "Aku merasa akan sulit mengajak Tsuna-kun keluar jika Pamanmu ada di rumah."

Itu benar. Hari ini saja Tsuna keluar karena Reborn sedang pergi juga. Asal Tsuna tak berbohong, jadi tak masalah. Tapi masalahnya Reborn bisa membaca pikirannya. "Akan kucoba," senyum. Tsuna menggenggam erat kedua tangan Enma.

Enma mengangguk. Kekasihnya ini manis sekali saat tersenyum. Membuat Enma harus selalu menahan diri. Penolakan waktu itu juga... Enma harus lebih pandai mengambil hati Tsuna.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Tak banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh keduanya. Hanya mengobrol biasa dan bermain video game. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Keduanya sudah merasakan lapar.

"Enma-kun, ingin kubuatkan apa?" tanya Tsuna pada Enma yang sedang tiduran di lantai kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tsuna-kun. Aku lapar tapi tak merasa ingin makan," kata Enma.

Tsuna sangat heran dengan Enma. "Enma-kun, kau aneh sekali."

Tak ada jawaban dari Enma. Tak lama Enma bangun dan duduk menghadap Tsuna. Matanya fokus pada Tsuna yang mulai menatapnya dengan cemas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Tsuna-kun." Enma tersenyum agar Tsuna tak mencemaskannya.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan memasak dulu." Tsuna beranjak untuk berdiri. "Eh!?"

Sangat mengejutkan. Enma menariknya hingga terduduk dipangkuannya. "Di sini saja. Temani aku, Tsuna-kun."

Suara itu... Bukan suara Enma yang dikenalnya. "E, Enma-kun?" Suhu ruangan terasa turun drastis.

"Ya?"

"A, aku harus pergi." Tsuna berusaha melepaskan pelukan Enma dipinggangnya.

"Kenapa secepat itu? Aku belum bersenang-senang denganmu."

Apa? Ini benar-benar bukan Enma yang biasanya. Tsuna takut. Sama seperti tadi pagi. "Enma-kun aku harus pergi!"

"Tidak." Satu kata itu terucap disertai gigitan keras pada leher Tsuna.

"Akh!"

Ini cuma penglihatannya semata? Kamar Enma mulai berubah. Terlihat seperti tempat yang selalu dilihatnya di alam mimpi.

"Enma-kun!"

Entah apa yang terjadi. Tsuna hanya mendengar suara benturan keras dari tubuh yang terlempar. Dan kini Tsuna telah berada dalam pelukan Giotto.

"Gio, giotto?"

"Hampir saja aku terlambat." Giotto menjilat bekas gigitan Enma pada leher Tsuna.

"Giotto!" Tsuna memprotesnya. Berani-beraninya Giotto melakukan hal itu di depan mata kekasihnya.

"Hei, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu."

Tsuna menatap Giotto dengan penuh kekesalan. Ah, hampir saja lupa. "Enma-kun...?"

Tepat di depan keduanya, Enma berdiri dengan santainya. Auranya sangat berbeda. Seringaian terpatri di bibir Enma. Sontak membuat Tsuna tak memercayainya.

"Enma-kun?"

"Bukan."

Tsuna terkejut bahkan ingin menangis. Ada apa dengan Enma? Kenapa dia seperti itu?

"Dia benar, Tsunayoshi." Giotto pun sama. Dia lebih terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku tak mengerti!" Tsuna melepas pelukan Giotto dan berlari ke arah Enma. Memeluknya erat. "Enma-kun..." Tsuna menatap kedua bola mata merah Enma. Namun yang didapatnya adalah tatapan dingin.

"Anak baik. Kau datang sendiri padaku." Semua yang ada pada diri Enma berubah. Enma sudah bukan seperti dirinya lagi. Dia menjadi orang lain.

"Ke... kenapa?"

Seringaian itu kembali terlihat. "Kenapa?" Tangan Enma membelai wajah Tsuna hingga turun ke leher. "KENAPA!?" Diiringi teriakan itu, Enma mencekik Tsuna. Mengangkat tubuh itu tinggi ke udara.

"Akh! Enma-kun!"

Tsuna tak memercayai semua ini. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Tsuna mulai terisak dengan napas yang mulai tak teratur.

"Tsunayoshi." Giotto tak tinggal diam menyaksikan semua ini. Dengan cepat Giotto mengambil alih Tsuna dan mengempaskan tubuh Enma hanya dengan menggunakan gerakan tangan.

Napas Tsuna terengah. Oksigen kembali didapatkannya. Tsuna menatap tubuh Enma yang tergeletak tak berdaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tsuna berontak. Khawatir dan takut bercampur. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Dia bukan Enma, Tsunayoshi." Giotto memperingatkannya dengan suara tenang nan dalam.

Tsuna terdiam. "A, apa... maksudmu...?" Tepat dengan pertanyaan itu, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, Tsuna melihat tubuh Enma diselubungi cahaya berwarna merah pekat seperti darah. Perlahan tubuh Enma terangkat ke udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Enma berubah. Menjadi bentuk seorang yang dewasa dengan pakaian yang serba hitam.

"Enma-kun?"

Giotto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Ini terlalu cepat. "Dia Cozarto, Tsunayoshi."

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Udah 7 lagi :3

Biarpun pendek-pendek, tapi lumayanlah #duak

Ini menjadi salah satu alasan Giotto ingin menjadi manusia. Lihat, berbeda dengan Giotto dan Tsuna yang terpisah, Cozato dan Enma menyatu. Kesadaran mereka juga terpisah sebenarnya. Cozarto muncul untuk membunuh Tsuna ._. Next chapter,hhehe

Review please~

Ciao!


	8. Kenyataan dan Penyesalan

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

⑧ **Kenyataan dan Penyesalan**

* * *

Tepat di depan matanya, sosok itu tersenyum dengan seringaian licik. Tsuna diam mematung dengan semua yang ada di depan matanya. "Enma-kun...?"

Sosok itu, Cozarto memberikan tatapan dingin pada Tsuna. Dengan tatapannya, sesuatu seperti jarum terbentuk dan melesat ke arah Tsuna dengan cepat.

Tsuna benar-benar tak berkutik. Ia sangat syok. Berkat Giotto, Tsuna terselamatkan.

"Ke, kenapa...?" Tsuna jatuh terduduk di samping Giotto yang tengah bertatapan sengit dengan Cozarto. Tsuna menatap keduanya bergantian. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Kemudian wajah itu...

"Akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Giotto." Cozarto tampak tengah meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku dengan santai.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Giotto bersuara.

"Terlalu cepat? Aku tak peduli. Yang sekarang kuinginkan hanyalah membunuhnya." Cozarto beralih menatap Tsuna yang sedang ketakutan di sana.

"Aku takkan membiarkannya."

"Oh? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku akan segera mengirimkan jodoh pastimu itu."

Jodoh pasti? Tsuna menoleh ke arah Giotto. Apa maksudnya itu? "Gio, Giotto..."

"Jangan khawatir, Tsunayoshi." Giotto bergerak maju satu langkah hingga Tsuna berada di belakangnya.

"Giotto..."

Cozarto berdecak kesal. "Ayolah, Giotto. Kau ingin aku terus memikul dosa anak ini? Aku harus terus diam dan membiarkannya tenggelam?"

"Kau sudah memercayakan semuanya padaku, Cozarto. Kerena itulah, aku akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan," senyum.

"Tapi tidak dengan diriku yang sekarang." Cozarto bergerak untuk menyerang Tsuna tanpa memedulikan Giotto yang menjadi tamengnya.

Giotto membuat sebuah pelindung untuk Tsuna. Sebuah penghalang yang terlihat seperti tirai aurora. Tsuna hanya akan diam melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun.

"Giotto!" Tsuna memukul-mukul penghalang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Keras sekali. Tak mungkin bisa ditembus olehnya yang manusia biasa. "Jangan!"

Keduanya saling mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Benturan sentuhan fisik terdengar jelas diiringi gema sebuah ledakan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melindunginya?" Cozarto melancarkan sebuah serangan fisik. Ia melayangkan sebuah sikuan ke arah rahang Giotto.

Giotto menangkisnya dengan punggung tangan yang disertai dengan tendangan samping yang mengarah pada pinggang Cozarto.

Cozarto menangkisnya dengan sentak bawah dan keduanya saling mundur. Cozarto maju lagi dengan serangan tangan yang memisau.

"Cozarto..." Giotto menghindar dengan merunduk dan memberinya tendangan memisau.

Tsuna yang menyaksikan merasa ngeri sendiri. Jika itu hanya pertarungan fisik biasa, lukanya takkan seberapa. Tapi dalam setiap serangan mereka mengandung kekuatan lain. Setiap serangan mereka yang meleset, seperti ada angin yang melesat dan menghancurkan segalanya. Jika saja Giotto tak membuat pelindung ini, mungkin Tsuna sudah hancur terkena serangan.

"Aku harus bagaimana...?" Tsuna tak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mereka. Ini semua karena dirinya? Ia tak tahu pasti. Tsuna khawatir akan Giotto yang sedang melindunginya. Ia pun merasa cemas akan keadaan Enma yang sekarang ini... Dikuasai Cozarto...? "Hentikan!" Tsuna berharap mereka mendengarnya. Jika seperti ini terus, tempat ini akan hancur.

Satu ledakan meletus. Cozarto melemparkan sesuatu dari tangannya. Gemuruh hebat terdengar. Tempat mereka berpijak mulai retak dan terbelah.

Giotto tahu Cozarto tak main-main dengan apa yang diinginkannya untuk saat ini. Bagaimana cara menghentikan Cozarto? Jika seperti ini terus, dia akan...

Tsuna memejamkan matanya saat merasakan dampak dari ledakan itu. Perisai yang melindungi Tsuna menyelubunginya dan membentuk sebuah pelindung baru. Bentuknya bulat menyerupai bola transparan dan melayang di udara.

"Eh? Eeeh!?" Tsuna sangat terkejut dengan hal ini. Giotto tetap melindunginya. Bisa dilihatnya Giotto berada tepat berada di depannya. Begitu pula Cozarto. Ada di seberang sana. Ketiganya melayang di ruang hampa.

"Cozarto, apa kau takkan berubah pikiran?"

"Berubah? Aku akan berubah setelah membunuhnya," menyeringai.

Semua ini hanya mimpi, kan? Semua ini tak benar-benar terjadi, kan? "Kenapa? Kau Enma-kun, kan? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" Tsuna terisak pelan. "Aku mohon hentikan semua ini..."

Seringaian itu terus terpatri di bibir Cozarto. "Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Cozarto menyelinginya dengan tawa. "Kalau kau peduli pada kekasihmu ini, matilah di tanganku."

Jantung Tsuna berdetak kencang. Mati di tangannya? Tsuna menatap Cozarto dengan tatapan penuh kepedihan. "Aku..."

"Tsunayoshi, kau jangan terpengaruh."

"Giotto..."

Apa yang dipikirkannya tepat. Semua karena dirinya... Haruskah ia melakukannya demi Enma? "Jika aku melakukannya, kau akan mengembalikan Enma-kun?"

Cozarto tak langsung menjawabnya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Cozarto tiba-tiba muncul di dalam perisai yang melindungi Tsuna. "Tentu dia akan kembali," bisiknya.

Suhu tubuh Tsuna turun drastis. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Napasnya tercekat. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun suaranya tak keluar sama sekali.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto lengah. Sekarang Tsuna berada di ambang kematiannya.

Dengan seenaknya Cozarto memeluk Tsuna dari belakang. "Jadi apa jawabanmu, hm?" Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Tsuna. "Tsu-na-kun."

Hanya ada rasa takut yang dirasakannya. Tsuna bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tadi Tsuna mendengar sesuatu yang janggal saat Cozarto muncul. Ia belum menemukan titik terang. _Tolong aku..._ "Giotto!"

Kenapa nama itu yang disebut...? _Kenapa...?_ Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. Berakhir sudah semuanya. Ia pun akan segera menyusul mereka. Kedua orang tuanya. Air mata menetes keluar. Seketika mata Tsuna terbuka kembali dan menyerang Cozarto yang sedang bersamanya.

"Kau..." Cozarto menggeram. Giotto menggunakan tubuh Tsuna untuk menyerangnya.

Dalam wujud Tsuna, Giotto tersenyum sinis. "Bukankah ini adil, Cozarto? Kita lihat, apa kau mampu membunuhku?" katanya seolah menantang.

Cozarto menyeringai dan tertawa meremehkan. "Itu yang kau mau."

Pertarungan kembali terjadi. Giotto tak main-main dengan perkataannya. Ia semakin menekan Cozarto. Dan semakin leluasa menggunakan tubuh Tsuna. Sedang Cozarto mulai tertekan karena tubuh yang digunakannya mulai berontak.

Cozarto berdecak kesal. "Pengganggu."

"Kau hentikan saja. Percuma terus mendesaknya."

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" Cozarto mendengus kesal. "Lain kali aku akan memulainya darimu, Giotto."

"Sekarang kau benar-benar liar."

Cozarto tertawa sarkastik. "Kau tak bisa menafikan kenyataan ini. Aku takkan berhenti sampai dia menemui ajalnya."

Giotto tersenyum. "Aku bukan tipe yang suka berondok. Aku akan menghadapimu sampai semua ini berakhir."

"Kunantikan itu," tersenyum tipis.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Semua yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya bagai mimpi di siang bolong. Pertarungan itu benar nyata adanya. Kemudian, sosok itu... Tsuna menatap diam Enma yang sudah kembali ke wujudnya. Tak ada yang melontarkan perkataan satu pun. Satu kontak mata terjadi. Namun Tsuna memutusnya seketika. Ia berdiri dan membelakangi Enma. "Gomen."

Enma membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari punggung Tsuna. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia menoleh ketika sadar sosok lain muncul di samping Tsuna. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Tubuh Tsuna bagai terbelah dan memunculkan sosok itu. Dan kemudian membawanya pergi dalam keheningan. Wajah yang diperlihatkan sosok itu sangat dingin. "Tsuna-kun..."

"Gomen..."

Apa yang selama ini diperbuatnya salah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja sosok-sosok itu muncul. Dan mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang tak dimengertinya. Terutama tentang jodoh pasti itu. Jadi, sebenarnya Tsuna hanyalah jodohnya di dunia? Hanya satu itu yang tertangkap olehnya.

"Aku kira kita... Tsuna-kun." Enma tersenyum pedih. Semua yang dilakukannya selalu saja salah.

Namun yang lebih menyiksa adalah... "Tangan ini... Aku menginginkan dia... Mati... Dengan tanganku sendiri... Di tangan ini..."

"Kenapa...?"

"Kenapa...!?"

"Kenapa harus seperti ini!?"

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

Giotto diam dalam keheningan. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Ia membiarkannya tetap berada dalam dekapannya. "Tsunayoshi." Ia merasa dirinya berada di antara dua sejoli itu.

"Aku, aku baik-baik saja." Meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. "Aku..."

"Aku takkan merusak hubungan kalian."

"Giotto..."

"Tetapi, tetap saja kau tidak bisa mundur dari takdir ini, Tsunayoshi. Kau harus menuntaskannya. Demi dia juga."

Tsuna terdiam. "Tapi dia..."

"Aku takkan membiarkannya sampai kau berhasil mengumpulkan semua puisi."

Tsuna merasa semua orang, bahkan kehidupan kejam padanya. "Aku merasa berat, Giotto."

Giotto tertawa pendek. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau hanya cukup melakukannya saja, Tsunayoshi. Jangan dibuat rumit."

"Bagimu itu mudah," cemberut.

"Kau pasti bisa," senyum.

Wajah Tsuna seketika merona saat melihat senyuman Giotto. Jodoh pasti... Itu artinya... Wajahnya memanas.

"Ada apa?"

"A, aku tidak apa-apa," menggeleng cepat. Itu artinya, Ia hanya harus menjalani hal yang ada di dunia saja. Meskipun hanya sementara dan berada di tengah-tengah situasi yang rumit sekali pun. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Giotto menepuk pelan kepala Tsuna. Sepertinya dia sudah membaik. "Ah, ada yang harus kau ketahui juga, Tsunayoshi."

"Eh, apa itu?" menoleh.

"Karena Cozarto sudah bebas, dia bisa muncul kapan saja di hadapanmu."

"Eh!?"

"Ah, jangan sampai tertukar saat kalian sedang..."

"Eeeh!?" Tsuna membungkam mulut Giotto dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan diteruskan. Aku tahu, aku tahu!" kata Tsuna dengan semburat merah yang pekat.

Sekarang, bukan hanya Giotto yang harus diwaspadainya. Enma, kekasihnya pun patut diwaspadainya.

•≫≫≫≫≫≫⊕≪≪≪≪≪≪•

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan garangnya.

Tsuna membeku seketika. Ia melupakan pamannya. Kesalahan terbesarnya. Ia keluar tanpa izin dari sang Paman. Terlebih untuk menemui kekasihnya. "Pa, paman... A, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Oh?"

Tsuna meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Aku, aku..." Apa yang harus dikatakannya!? "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Reborn menatap tajam keponakannya yang tak mengenal kata kapok itu.

"Hiii! Aku janji!"

"Lalu?"

"La, lalu...?"

Reborn mendelik tajam.

"Aku akan menjalani hukuman apa pun!" kata Tsuna lantang dan tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Eh?" Apa yang baru dikatakannya!?

Reborn menyeringai. "Hmm, apa pun?"

"Eh!? Tidak, tidak Paman!" mengibaskan tangannya.

Reborn tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak boleh menemui kekasihmu lagi."

HIII! "Tidak!" Hancurlah sudah.

"Jangan membantah," ancamnya.

"Hiii! Aku mengerti!" Tsuna bergidik ngeri. Setelah ini, Tsuna tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan dirinya, dengan Enma, antara dirinya dan Giotto, dan tentang Cozarto. Bahkan tentang kehidupannya di dunia ini.

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Hai, ketemu lagi dan ini sudah Chap.8 xD/

Cerita kali ini fokusnya ke tarung. Soal ini aku kurang bisa. Tapi semoga tergambarkan dengan baik :'3 Yang kutulis hanyalah pertarungan biasa yang sering kulihat ㈳2 Tapi gak masuk-masuk meskipun sering dilihat ㈳3. Pas praktek yang keluarnya lain-lain ㈳4 Dan, nah... Cozarto sudah menyebutkan tentang "Jodoh pasti". Jadi... Tunggu di next chap~ #dor

Sankyuu yang sudah membaca dan menunggunya x3v

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
